Fairy Tale
by CrazyTenor42
Summary: Remus goes back to teaching at Hogwarts as Hermione decides to head back to Hogwarts for her 7th year. Fred and George are teaching some storybook spells and certain Hogwarts residents find themselves trapped in the midst of Fairy-Tales. Fantasy life is wonderful until the stories change from childhood tales to frightening lessons of the 7 Deadly Sins. Hermione/Remus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's a bit of a sequel to Angel of the Dawn although it might wreck that timeline a bit…. If you haven't read it, Remus and Hermione are married for about a year and Hermione would be around 19-20 currently. Some DH deaths ignored.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this."

Hermione rolled over to face Remus. He was lying on his back gazing at the ceiling pensively, something, Hermione had quickly found out, was a habit of his. He hadn't ever woken her up before however.

"Remus, we talked about this. Things will be different now. All the parents know about you. You're a war hero."

"And what if I lose control again? Just because the war is over does not mean being a werewolf is any more acceptable with the parents. And now there's going to be 8 years of students there….that's over a hundred more…complaints."

"Well you can hardly expect Dumbledore to tell all the eleven-year olds out there that they need to wait until we graduate. I'm sure no one will care, Remus. A handful of misguided parents of Slytherins I'm sure."

"A handful? Hermione, your third year I was getting howlers for months after I stopped teaching. From over two hundred different parents. They aren't misguided. As I proved, it is a danger to their children having someone like me employed."

Hermione made an impatient noise. "This time we don't have a notorious mass murdered and a dead servant of Voldemort running about the grounds. If I recall that was the reason you forgot to take the Wolfsbane."

"And what if the same thing happens?"

"If it makes you feel any better, take the Wolfsbane and then transform in the Shrieking Shack. I'll be there this time too."

"You won't be able to."

"Remus, we have gone over this a thousand time. You know the wolf – "

" – I wasn't referring to the wolf. I was referring to the letter Dumbledore sent the staff a few days ago. Teacher-student relationships, regardless of the circumstances and age, are forbidden."

"We're married!"

"Dumbledore would rather not encourage student-teacher relations with the rest of his students. So long as we are…discrete…it is admissible because of our unique situation. But anywhere else…..no one is rushing forward with support of loving sentiments towards werewolves or relationships between old men and young women!"

Hermione moved closer to Remus and rested her head on his collarbone, her head tucked underneath is chin. She draped an arm over his chest and he shifted his gaze from the ceiling to her face.

"You aren't old."

He kissed her lightly. "I am old enough for it to be a scandal."

"We'll just have to be discrete then. If you need me on the full moon I'll find a way to be there. It will work out, Remus. I promise."

"It won't bother you being in the same…well…being with Ron?"

"Ron and I are talking again," Hermione assured him, "We aren't on the best terms but…we're doing much better. I think he's accepted that I was never interested in him. He and Lavender are probably going to get back together. She'll always take back her "Won-Won" as long as he's famous."

Remus still looked uncertain. Ron, irrationally as it was, always made him twinge with jealously.

"Remus. Don't worry. What you should worry about is how you're going to make History of Magic interesting."

He groaned. "Don't remind me. Suddenly now Binns decides to "move on?" He's been in the position forever and now decides to leave?"

"Well, no matter what you do you can't be as boring." Hermione laughed.

"Thanks. It wasn't my first choice but Horace isn't leaving his position, not that the dungeons hold much appeal to me anyway, and Severus is staying with the Dark Arts…I had hope for Charms at least but apparently Dumbledore felt that Fred and George would be…less…distracted…if they were kept busy."

"I still can't believe he hired those two….I know they needed more funding to fix their store...but as Professors?"

"They took what they could get. And on the upside, they'll be experts at catching miscreants."

"If they aren't part of the misdoings."

"That will just have to be a job for the Head Girl won't it?"

She grinned. "That doesn't make it sound worse. The Head Girl and the History of Magic teacher. How long until the whole school knows?"

"Hopefully they won't."

"Remus, I'm sure anyone with parents in the Ministry know. Harry and Ginny's marriage isn't private, although Dumbledore denied Ginny's request for a shared dorm."

"That sounds like a typical Weasley request. Just…I just don't want more negative attention on you. Merlin knows you've had enough."

"Remus. Relax. Go to sleep. If you fall asleep teaching tomorrow you won't hear the end of it."

* * *

A/N:I know it's starting a bit slow. Stay with me, I promise it will get better. After the introduction chapters are done there is going to be a fairy-tale type chapter, one fairy-tale for each Deadly Sin. I hope you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin this wonderful feast, a few words of introduction. As you may have noticed, we have eight years of students joining us for the first, although I daresay not the last, time. I trust that these returning students will ensure they will be most gracious in welcoming our newest additions. On a heavier note, Professor Flitwick is no longer with us, having valiantly given his life defending our noble school. Professor Binns has likewise decided to finally take the step to life's next great adventure. I am please to announce, however, that Professor Remus Lupin is returning to this school as the New History of Magic teacher."

There was a polite round of applause followed by a few whispers.

Hermione cast a nervous look at Harry.

"He was in the war, Hermione. I'm sure it has nothing to do with…anything else."

She nodded gratefully, although she cast a worried glance around, particularly at the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore waited for the applause to die down. "I am also pleased to announce our new Charms teachers, Professors Fred and George Weasley."

The applause this time was thunderous. Only the muggle-born, first year students had not heard of Fred and George Weasley. After their raid of the castle under Umbridge, and their joke shop in Diagon Alley, they had become something of Hogwarts legends.

"Let the feast begin!"

For Hermione, the feast was a bit of a solitary affair. Harry and Ginny were busy accepting congratulations on their marriage. Ron was busy shoveling food into his mouth as Lavender watched with a disturbingly lustful gaze. Hermione looked around the Great Hall. Most of the students from her year were back, save for Slytherin. Draco Malfoy was present, looking more sullen then ever, but without his normal accompaniment of Crabbe and Goyle he looked lost. It was a strange feeling being back in the Great Hall with the same students. It was like coming back home after living away for so many years, joyful but a bit melancholy. She was honestly just looking forward to the start of classes.

* * *

The first two weeks classes went smoothly, although Charms class was teetering on the brink of being added on her list next to Transfiguration. Fred and George knew what they were doing – Hermione gave them that – but every class seem to be devoted to a useful spell and then a spell with no purpose other than pranks. Nonverbal summoning spells was a class on Monday followed up by a class on transforming an article of clothing into a pigeon. They were promising that November's lessons would be the highlight of their year as they were going to add a "safe but practical and fun element to teaching that's hands on and well….handy!" Hermione suspected that her days in that class were limited.

Snape was as unpleasant as ever to the returning students, but his remarks were limited to their performance rather than their house. It might also have helped that the class she was in not only had Harry and Ron but most of the others who had fought in the battle. There was an air of mutual respect, and dislike, which kept the class more tolerable than previously. Or perhaps Hermione was just so thankful to be back at Hogwarts she was overlooking some faults.

"Bat," Ron muttered.

"Be nice," Hermione warned, "you know everything he did in the war. And he's brewing Rem – Professor Lupin's potion again."

Ron wasn't convinced. "We're back for two bloody weeks and he's already given us two parchments worth of homework. As if we didn't do enough hunting Horcruxes."

"Then the essay should be easier for you." Hermione pointed out. Ron glared at her.

"I'll correct it for you when you've finished."

Ron and Harry grinned at her. "Always got our backs, Hermione."

"Yes, well, imagine how it would look if Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the boys who helped defeated Voldemort and hunted Horcruxes can't pass a basic defense class."

Potions with Slughorn had also improved. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had politely declined invitations to his Slug Club, which seemed to include every student Slughorn had seen fighting. Ron had been sorely tempted, but after seeing Hermione and Harry decline he chose to follow their example. In the club or not, Slughorn still favored them, which was lucky because Harry's talent in potions had taken a nose-dive without Snape's book. Hermione spent most time between Ron and Harry hissing directions.

History of Magic was the class Hermione always looked forward to most. She found it a bit hard to grasp when it fully hit her that her husband was teaching her. They were keeping their contact to a bare minimum. It was hard for both of them. They had gotten so accustomed to living with each other, waking up by each other's sides, that having to act like they were nothing more than a student and teacher proved extremely difficult. However, with the Ministry officials were always in the castle, observing and helping with the reconstruction of the castle, and Healers were sitting in some of the classes to make sure none of the students seemed adversely affected by the trauma of the battle, it was an unfortunate necessity. Hermione had offered to come visit him at night by using Harry' cloak, but Remus adamantly refused.

So, after classes, Hermione would hang back for a little bit. Harry and Ron had decided not to take the class, so she had a few minutes with Remus before the start of his next class. She had also taken to slipping notes to Remus on her assignments she handed in. It wasn't much, but she didn't want to push the issue much further with him. Between his concerns about the upcoming transformation, the student's reactions to his lycanthropy, and his hidden marriage to a student, he didn't need Hermione to nag him. Nonetheless, she added a quick note on the back of her current assignment and she handed it to him with a smile and filed out with the rest of her class.

_Remus, _

_ I'll see you Sunday in the Shrieking Shack. No complaints. I'll bring the cloak. You know it will be safer and besides, I've missed you!_

_ Love always, _

_ Hermione_


	3. Sloth

Hermione waited a few minutes for the moon to rise before she slipped out of the Great Hall and on to the grounds. As she entered the house, starting the descent up the stairs – she had no idea where Remus was, but she assumed that he would place himself the furthest away from everyone, which would be the top floor. Sure enough, just inside the second floor bedroom was a pile of clothes that Remus had neatly folded and placed his wand on top.

Remus was sitting up on what was left of the bed. The bed frame was splintered and the mattress was so torn and shredded that the springs were poking through. Remus was staring at the doorway, ears perked, as Hermione walked in. Hermione had never seen the wolf under the Wolfsbane potion before. It was a much less hyper wolf. Remus was in full control, which meant that he was far more reluctant to go prancing around after Hermione. It made her feel much more nervous at Remus' lack of enthusiasm. It made her feel much more intrusive and the feeling wasn't helped by Remus' amber eyes following Hermione around the room as she placed the cloak near Remus' pile of clothes along with her wand.

"I'm not sitting on that bed, sorry. I'm surprise it hasn't already collapsed."

She sat down on the ground and motioned for Remus to join her. He jumped off the bed to join her but still stayed a few feet away.

"I'm sure this batch of Wolfsbane is fine. Come here. I've missed you." He moved closer and she wrapped her arms around him. Wolves didn't necessarily purr, but Remus let out some sort of an appreciative growl. One of the downsides to the Wolfsbane potion was that with his rational, human mind intact, Remus knew exactly what he wanted to say to Hermione and had no way to communicate other. The wolf only seemed to be capable of howling or barking angrily. Hermione had become less jumpy about it, but Remus was still hesitant to scare her.

He also felt much more guilt when he was in control of his mind. As the wolf, his human mind only registered the wolf's thoughts of _matehappylovemine _when he was with Hermione. As the wolf with a human mind, Remus still felt human despite his wolfish presence. Hermione petting him and scratching his ears and letting him lay across her lap as she read was fine, when he was the wolf. This was the first time he was with her while under the control of the Wolfsbane and he felt distinctly undignified. That wasn't to say he was complaining as Hermione started running her hand through his fur. He just felt more wolf that human, which was something the Wolfsbane potion normally prevented.

As he spread out on the dusty floor, his head complacently resting on Hermione's leg as she started reading him _Hogwarts: A History, _Remus couldn't really bring himself to care.

* * *

That night, just as Hermione Granger was slipping out of the Whomping Willow from the Shrieking Shack, the invisibility cloak covering her and a copy of _Hogwarts: A History _in her hand, a few seconds before Madame Pomfrey showed up to escort Remus to the hospital wing, Fred and George were in their classroom finishing up a project they had been working on. To anyone looking in, they appeared to be pouring over a textbook, actually preparing for the next week's lessons. The book in question was actually a book of muggle fairy-tales, not quite the original stories, but the more family-friendly bedtime editions.

Their latest idea as newly appointed Hogwarts Professors was a sudden interest in muggle literature. Having grown up with stories like _Babbity Rabbity _and _The Warlock's Hairy Heart, _stories like _Rapunzel _and _The Princess and the Frog _fascinated them. What kind of witch would keep a young girl in a tower? Why would someone make the remedy to being turned into a frog a kiss? The flaws behind the magic in the muggle stories were amusing and most could have been solved with a simple charm. Rapuzel could have been levitated out of the tower. The frog could have been transformed back into a man. So why not have their students correct it?

They had been working on it even before Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had been opened. One person or an entire group could simply pick the book they wanted and be brought into the action as the characters. The story would continue for as long as it took for the events of the story to unfold and then be resolved. In real time, it would only take five or ten minutes.

They only downside they had found was the inability to pinpoint what characters people would end up being. _Peter Pan _had been their test book, and so far Fred had found himself as Wendy, Peter, and Captain Hook. George had been rather less lucky and had ended up as John, a mermaid, and an Indian. The other problem seemed to be that wizarding books had no effect on the spell. Fred and George had fought with the spell for a few months and still had not gotten any results, which they suspected had some roots in the deep, ancient magic that was usually behind wizarding lore. They finally decided to switch to muggle literature which produced much better results.

The idea to use muggle fairytales had seemed like common sense. There was no worries about any danger, no hiding from killers or sharks or aliens or any other ridiculous things muggles came up with. A few hours or a day in a fairytale world, saving someone from a tower, kissing frogs, running around a castle with a prince, it was going to be a high demand item, perhaps even beating out sales their Daydream Elixirs.

Their final test was going to be their 8th year class. If they found the situations to hard or easy as a test of their skill, they'd consider adjusting it accordingly, perhaps even adding in darker muggle novels for the truly advanced students. Most likely Hermione, whom both had noticed glaring at them during class.

* * *

"So all you have to do is flip open the book and we'll see you in a few minutes!"

Hermione was skeptical. As talented Fred and George were when it came to their inventions, creating a virtual reality that didn't greatly affect the current time stream was some serious magic. Even despite claims that they both had tested it, magic that intense was always difficult to control, even if it was in something as small as a children's book.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss L – Granger?"

She glared at George, who at least had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Well, _Professor, _are you sure you've tested it enough? Trying one story out of the book on only two people is hardy a conclusive test. The magic involved in creating such a – "

" – we are Professors."

"You didn't finish your final year either!"

"Careful, Miss Granger, you can earn a detention for speaking to your superiors like that."

"Fine. Then I volunteer to go first."

Fred and George looked at each other before they agreed. The rest of the class just sat there in silence, looking from Hermione's furious expression to Fred and George's bemused ones.

Ron looked apprehensive. "You guys are sure this is going to work, right? She won't be stuck in some book?"

"Ah, the doubting brother. We made it out fine."

"I wouldn't call you two fine," Ron muttered, "if something happens you'll have Harry and I to deal with."

"Yes, yes, you can go ahead and feed us to the wolves." George winked.

"Could we just start the lesson?" Hermione asked, her tone a dangerously low.

"Just flip open the book and put your hand on the page. Any spell you use successfully," Fred whipped out a piece of paper from behind his desk, "will be recorded on here. Just finish the story and we'll grade you from there. Do try to pass, it would be a shame to fail our first volunteer."

Hermione turned a few pages, still glaring at Fred and George and the put her hand on the page. The page of the book started glowing, a silver light traveling up her arm and suddenly the entire classroom vanished into the silvery glow. The light got more and more intense until Hermione had to close her eyes against the blinding radiance. When she was finally able to open them, she found herself lying in a crumpled heap at the bottom of a stone staircase. She struggled to her feet, weighed down by layers of an elaborate red dress, complete with a heavy gold necklace and tiara. The task was made more difficult by the fact the dress flowed down to the floor and became snagged on the ridiculous pair of high-heels that were strapped on her feet.

Her wand was a few feet away from her and after a struggle to bend down and get back up in her clothing prison she retrieved it. The heels were quickly transformed into a pair of flats and the necklace and tiara vanished, although the dress seemed to be immune to magic. So much for Fred and George's idea of Charms practice.

"_Hermione. Hermione. Come to me. Come to me, my child, come to me…"_

Hermione sighed. So she was stuck in _Sleeping Beauty_, being called up to the tower to poke her finger on the spinning wheel. At least she knew the story, which gave her an advantage at least for getting out of this ridiculous task as soon as possible. She could just follow the voice, stun the witch, and hopefully be done with Charms class for at least the term.

Hermione started up the stairs, trying to hold her wand while using both hands to keep her dress hitched up as far away from her feet as possible. The tower stairs seemed to go on and on in one never ending spiral, the voice continuing to call Hermione upwards. She finally reached the top of the staircase, finding the one door with the golden light spilling out from underneath it. She pushed upon the door and saw the spinning wheel in the center of the room, needle glittering in the light.

"Incedio!"

The spinning wheel burst into flames. Hermione let it burn for several minutes until it was nothing more than a pile of ash and then extinguished it. Nothing happened.

"Okay…no more spinning wheel, no more Sleeping Beauty….do you want me to march downstairs and marry the prince for this to end?"

There was silence. Hermione waited a few more minutes, watching the pile of smoldering ash and then decided she ought to head down stairs and find the prince. Every fairytale did conclude with a happy ending, most times a marriage, so perhaps she had to vanquish the villain and marry the prince? She was making her way down the stairs when something jabbed her in the neck. Hermione instinctively brought her hand up to the back of her neck and pulled a sowing needle out of it, a drop of her blood on the tip.

Hermione slipped instantly into unconsciousness and started a graceless and painful tumble down the stairs, the needle still clutched in her hand.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone that favorite and is following the story! I promise I will keep updating! Please feel free to let me know what you think! Advice or ideas or comments are welcomed! All stories are going to follow the Disney versions, at least plotwise not the original ones.


	4. Pride

"It's been fifteen minutes, shouldn't she be back by now?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, are you doubting the brilliant Hermione Granger's abilities? Maybe she's having a grand battle with a villain or enjoying her time with the princes of the land. We could make another line on that, actually, George. A adult novel, bit of an ero – "

" – perhaps not the best place, Fred? We can't go around corrupting these young minds now can we?"

"Or she's stuck," Neville interrupted, "is there a way to pull someone back out of the spell?"

"Only after twenty-four hours."

"Why hasn't she used any more spells? Is there anyway that we can join into the same story?"

"Harry, my good man, just have faith. She'll – and there she is!"

The book started to glow, this time a cloudy blue. The book and the space in front of it was consumed by the blue smoke. As soon as it appeared it vanished in an instant and Hermione was crumpled on the ground.

"Hermione!" Harry rushed forward to help her to her feet.

"Harry, something….something went wrong. It was _Sleeping Beauty, _but I destroyed the spinning wheel and nothing happened. That should have been the end, there was no curse, no curse, no story." Hermione held out her hand, which still held the needle. "This got me from behind."

"It's alright, Hermione. We'll get you to the hospital wing." He took her by the hand and tried to pull her upright but she didn't move.

"Something's wrong. I can't move, Harry. Why can't I move? I – ." Hermione went limp and her eyes rolled back into her head. The book suddenly started to glow again. A tendril of silver light came out of the book and wrapped itself around Hermione's wrist. Harry brushed it off and it dissipated.

"Get Madame Pomfrey," Harry ordered Ron, "tell her we'll bring Hermione. Tell her what happened."

Fred and George looked shaken. "Right, you lot. Come up here and help Harry get her to the hospital wing."

Neville and Dean ran up to join Harry and they started to carry Hermione out of the room.

Fred and George shouted after Harry's back, "Oi! Harry, we'll….we'll let him know, yes?"

Harry nodded, "Right. Good luck."

* * *

Remus was anything but pleased when Fred and George came into his office announcing his wife was currently lying unconscious in the hospital wing because of one of their pranks. They had decided to go to the hospital wing to see how serious Hermione's condition was before they went to see Remus. As docile and laid-back as Remus normally appeared, he was still apt, particularly close to the full moon, and when involving Hermione, to be very protective.

"What did you do to her?"

"We don't know!"

"Madame Pomfrey says she's in perfect health, she just hasn't woken up. She said it was less of a coma and more like…a heavy sleep. There's no reason she can't just get up and walk, she just doesn't seem to want to wake up."

"Exactly like the fairytale you two sent her into. Except for the fact she should have woken up."

"We tested it on ourselves! Fred and I came back every time! It should have worked!"

"It didn't! And I can't exactly go sit by her besides as her Professor now can I? I should be next to her until she wakes up and I have to act like she's just any other student. You two had better hope that she gets recovers!"

Fred and George nodded, "We're really sorry, Remus."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I know. You two aren't the first whose pranks had repercussions. I want you to get Harry and Ron to check on her every hour and tell me how she's doing. And I want that book."

Fred and George nodded and then left the classroom behind Remus, who thought he would head to the hospital wing and at least offer his help as the previous Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Hermione was laid out on a hospital bed, hands by her side and her eyes closed. She looked peaceful, even more peaceful than she looked in sleep. His beautiful Hermione, her honey-brown hair flowing out on the pillow beneath her head.

Madame Pomfrey wasn't anywhere in site, but Neville and Luna were sitting by Hermione's bed, which Remus found strange. Normally Harry and Ron would be vigilant over Hermione, it was unlike them to leave others to watch her.

"Professor Lupin."

"Neville. Luna. How is she?

Neville shrugged, "She hasn't changed since we got her here. Professor Snape's going to see what he can do, but…there hasn't exactly been a case like this before. Fred and George make up most of their enchantments."

"Her soul isn't here. You can just tell. She's too peaceful. No one sleeps like that. She just isn't there. Not anymore."

Neville clarified Luna's statement, "We think she's still in the book and just her body came back out. Ron and Harry went to get the book from Fred and George."

"We'll go look for the book, Professor, if you want to see – "

Remus turned and raced out of the hospital wing. While he knew Harry and Ron had a strong sense of loyalty to Hermione and he himself had considered going into the book and searching for answers there, it didn't not excuse their reckless behavior. The last thing Hogwarts needed was to have a hospital wing full of comatose students. He reached the Charms classroom to find Fred and George mysteriously absent. The book was left open, a pale glow still illuminating the title, "The Emperor's New Clothes."

Frowning and almost guaranteeing he was going to regret his next action, Remus placed his hand directly on the open page.

Nothing happened.

* * *

Ron meanwhile was parading around the streets of some quaint town. He, Harry, and Ginny had decided to head into the book to look for Hermione. Normally they would stray away from Luna's suggestions, but they had nothing else to go on. Anything that stumped Madame Pomfrey was worrisome. They had found the story entitled, "Sleeping Beauty" and then all placed their hands on the page.

Harry and Ginny where nowhere to be seen once the blinding light had faded. Instead, Ron was left standing in an ornate dressing room, clothed in the finest – if not old fashioned – robes. He admired himself in the full-length mirror. His gold emblazoned pants and jacket with a plush, red velvet cape. It was extremely over the top and tacky, the ensemble completed with golden jeweled inlaid crown. He had no idea what story this was. Was he the Beauty? Was he playing her Prince? Was he caught it a completely separate story? He wished he had asked Harry what these ridiculous muggle tales were about.

"Emperor? How are you finding your new clothes?" Some man, Ron could only assume was the Emperor's –and now his – assistant. He was a bit seedy looking. Greasy brown hair with a smile that was too big.

"I…I guess they're alright."

"So they meet your majesty's approval?"

Ron still wasn't sure what his role was yet, but was quite taken by this attention.

"Yes. They – uh – they meet my approval."

"Then let us not keep the public waiting any longer. They are lined up in the streets waiting to see their Emperor dressed in his finest."

He gestured Ron out the door. Ron tried to walk out as dignified as possible, which was made difficult by the weight and length of his cloak.

That was how Ron ended up on a huge golden throne, being carried throughout the streets of town. The townspeople looked quite surprised to see him at first judging by the gasps and shouts. Did they recognize him as their King or did they know he was the imposter?

"Ladies and gentlemen, our Emperor and his new clothes! Aren't they the most fabulous, finest clothes in the world, fit only for a man of his stature?"

The crowd was silent for a little and then a woman spoke.

"Those clothes truly fit our noble Emperor!"

"Elegant!"

"Royal!"

"So fitting for our majesty!"

Ron was escorted through the village, waving at all the admiring townspeople who continued to shout their admirations. Ron wasn't sure why his new clothes were so amazing. Sure the villagers around him were dressed in shabby clothes, but didn't royalty normally dress up extravagantly? Or perhaps he was playing a normally shabby King that had suddenly decided to dress up. What kind of fairytale was that?

"Ron?"

"RONALD WEASELY! What are you doing?"

Ron looked up to the shouts of disdain that broke up the normal cheers of admiration to see Harry and Ginny looking at him in incredulity.

"Uh, stop. Um…put me down," Ron told the chair-bearers. They put him down and Ron stood up and moved through the crowd, which parted reverently, towards Harry and Ginny.

"Ron, where are you clothes?"

Ron at looked at Ginny in confusion. "I'm wearing them. What the heck are you talking about?"

"Ron, she's right. You aren't…you aren't wearing anything."

Ron looked back down at himself and then with a jolt realized he wasn't wearing anything but the crown on his head.

Harry took of his jacked and threw it at Ron, who was still lost. He was holding the jacket awkwardly in front of him try not to look at Ginny, who was giggling silently, and Harry who looked bemused.

"But…I was wearing something a few seconds ago. I had a cape…and pants…and…."

"Ron, you weren't wearing anything. You were parading around town naked. How could you not notice that?"

"Everyone was telling me they loved my clothes. I was their Emperor and that shady guy said that…I…"

"Ron, haven't you heard of _The Emperor's New Clothes?_"

Ron shook his head, and Harry looked at Ginny who also shook her head.

"Why would you write a story on an Emperor getting new clothes? And if it's about an Emperor getting new clothes, then why I am not wearing anything!"

Harry laughed. "The story was about the Emperor walking around naked and everyone went along with telling him he was clothed."

Ginny looked stunned. "You tell your children a story about naked men walking around?"

"Well…yeah."

"So any suggestion how we can end the story, get into Hermione's story and _get me some clothes?!"_

"Well, in the book they – "

"Mommy! The Emperor has no clothes!"

"Honey, shhhhh, he has on the finest clothes, look…"

"That's what we're waiting for," Harry whispered to Ron and Ginny, "once everyone admits…admits Ron has no clothes…the story ends. Sorry, Ron."

"There about five hundred people here. The whole village is out here, it's going to take forever. Hermione doesn't have that much time."

"Harry, I hate you forever." Ron took off Harry's jacket and then stepped back out into the road.

"I am your Emperor and I have no new clothes!"

The whispers of the crowd started to get louder and louder.

"No clothes?"

"The Emperor is naked?"

"Where are his clothes?"

Ron turned back to Harry.

"Did that work?"

"Just…just cover up, Ron."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Think we could ask one of those blokes to give me some clothes? Give them up to their Emperor?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You can't just ask people to give you their clothes."

"I'd rather not look for Hermione naked!"

"Your clothes change depending on the story, when we change stories, you'll get new clothes. You think Harry and I just chose to rob some peasants of their clothes?"

"Ron, we ended up in here at the same time as you. We've just been standing in the crowd, looking for Hermione."

"Who obviously isn't here so…."

"Doesn't matter," Harry pointed out, "that light thing is back. Look." He pointed at the ground a few feet away from them. Cracks in the ground had started to open up, revealing brilliant plumes of light. None of the other people seemed to notice. They were still staring at Ron, whispering and pointing.

"So we just go out of the book and try again?" Ron asked. "Fred and George messed something up. They're brilliant and all but…blimey this is going to take forever."

"We don't have other choice, Ron."

"We should go get Neville and Luna. If a group of us can each try, we'll have a better chance of getting through all the stories."

"Should we ask Remus?"

Harry hesitated. "I think he'd rather stay at the castle with Hermione. And I doubt he'd approve of us running around in one of Fred and George's experiments."

The cracks started to open wider and wider.

"Might as well just go, no point hanging around here," Ginny said, and she stepped directly into the light pouring out of the nearest crack. Ron and Harry followed.

Just as they were appearing back in the classroom, Ron thankfully fully clothed, Remus had just vanished from sight.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry this update was late, I was studying for a calculus test! The next chapter is Envy: _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. _Future chapters are going to get a bit more dark! I know these past few have been a bit lighter!


	5. Envy

Harry, Ron, and Ginny wasted no time in running to the hospital wing to retrieve Neville and Luna. Neville and Luna didn't ask any questions but just loyally followed Harry back to Fred and George's classroom. In their frantic dash back through the castle, Lavender tried to stop them. Rather than wasting time to explain, Ron just grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly along with them. When they arrived, panting, back in the classroom, Fred and George suddenly appeared behind them.

"Oi! You six aren't really going back into the book?"

"We need to find Hermione."

"Right, well, we're coming with you."

"Coming with us were? Won-Won, where are we going?"

"I'll explain in a minute," Ron hissed.

"You need to stay here with Hermione," Ginny snapped, "seeing as you idiots are what landed her in this position."

"Madame Pomfrey is watching her, nothing else we can do but figure out what's wrong in the book. Besides, I'm sure Remus will – "

"Professor Lupin left the hospital wing," Luna said dreamily, "I think he's in the book as well."

"How do you know that, Luna?"

"Where else would he be?"

No one could argue with that. They all looked around at each other, unsure of what to do. Ron was trying to fill Lavender in with everything that she had missed.

"So we're just all going to jump in and hope we don't end up like Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"Um…yeah. That's the general plan," Harry said, "unless someone has a better idea…"

No one did. They all circled around the table and placed some part of their hand on the cover of the book and waiting for the light to overtake them.

* * *

Harry ended up in the middle of the woods in a dress and high heels. It wasn't a simple dress either, it was fluffy and layered with shoulders that puffed out at least a foot from the rest of the dress. He struggled to his feet, cursing at the stupid contraptions tied to his feet. They were bright red and had a small dagger of a heel. He had no idea what spell to use to turn them into something more practical. He would take them off completely but it was between the precarious shoes or the brambles and sticks strewn on the forest ground. First, Ron had no clothes and now Harry was stuck in a dress. This fairytale search was going to tire very soon.

"Harry?"

He tried to stand up and see who had called his name and found himself sprawled back on the ground. The figure stood over him and giggled. Ginny. She hoisted Harry to his feet and then started laughing hysterically.

"Are you in lipstick?"

"Am I – what? No!" He ran the back of his hand against his lips. When he pulled his hand away it was smeared with red. Ginny meanwhile was still laughing hysterically. She was wearing a solid green pair of pants with a matching shirt, complete with knee length boots.

"How come you get a normal outfit?"

"You tell me. I don't know what story this is…Some demanding, Umbridge like woman told me to cut out snow's heart and bring it back to her."

"Not snow, Snow White. She was….I am a princess. You're the huntsman. His job was to kill Snow White, but he lets her live and then they head to a cottage…"

"So, then, we should get looking for a cottage, Princess."

"You could swap outfits with me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not a chance. Come on, Snow, careful not to trip over those lovely heels."

Harry unhappily followed Ginny throughout the forest, pushing through branches and thorns until they reached a sunnier clearing with a quaint little cottage nestled in a corner. Luna came running up to Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny stared at her as she approached. Not only was she wearing an oversized hat with _Happy _inscribed unto it but she only came up to Harry's elbow.

"Hi, Harry! That's a very nice dress. Did you and Ginny swap clothes?"

"What? No! I don't…I don't wear dresses, Luna…I was….apparently I'm Snow White."

"Oh. That's nice. I've always wondered how you would look as a female. It makes your eyes stand out."

"Um…thanks, Luna. Have – have you seen Ron or the others?"

"They're all inside."

"Are they all…like you, Luna?"

"Oh no, our hats are different colored."

She led them into the cottage. Harry and Ginny had to crouch to get through the door. Harry tripped over the edge of his dress and stumbled into Ginny.

"Harry? What the bloody hell are you wearing?"

Harry got to his feet and looked amusingly around at Ron, Neville, Lavender, Fred, and George who were all about three feet tall and wearing the same brightly colored, oversized hats as Luna. George had on a thick pair of glasses, magnifying his eyes to rival Trelawney's.

"Speak for yourself, Ron, you aren't much better. Apparently you're Grumpy?"

"Shut up, Harry. Of course I'm bloody grumpy this stupid hat and now I'm your height."

"I'm not that much shorter than you!"

Neville sneezed, "Sorry…I've been doing that a lot. Must be the hat. I'm Sneezy here."

"It's horrible!" Lavender complained. "I'm short! Really short! And Dopey? What is that supposed to mean? Won-Won! Fix this!"

Neville sneezed again.

"Um…right. Harry? Any ideas?"

"Well, an evil Queen should be looking to poison me with an apple." Harry looked at the blank stares and then decided to change tactics. "Right, so it doesn't make sense that I'm Snow White. So maybe Hermione is still around here?"

George, shook his head, which caused his glasses to slip down to the edge of his nose, "We checked the whole area. Cottage, nearby woods, nothing here, mate."

"A lot of cheery looking animals though. Bloody deer and chipmunks all standing in a circle chirping away."

"Mines. There should be a mine with gold or diamonds or some type of jewels around here."

"It's worth a shot. Let's – let's – huhchoo!"

"Right. Neville will stay here sneezing, Fred will stay on the bed sleeping and – "

" – I'll stay with them," Lavender volunteered, "I'm not going digging through any mine."

"I'm going to talk to the deer. They always know what's going on. Very peaceful creatures. They're close with the nargles."

"Right…so Neville can't stop sneezing, Fred's sleeping, Lavender is no help at all – no offense – and Luna's going to be outside, George, why don't you stay here too." Ginny told him.

"Why do I get babysitting duty?"

"Because you started this mess," Ginny growled. George gave in.

"Right, you lot have fun. Can I at least get Harry out of the outfit? Unless you're into that sort of thing…?"

Ginny gave him such a withering look that George took a step back. He turned Harry's heels into a pair of sneakers, but the dress refused to change. Harry just sighed and scrunched back through the door, resigning himself to the fact that he was stuck in the dress until they either found Hermione or found a way out.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry made their way back through the forest, following a poorly cut trail that started behind the cottage. It had almost been two miles, most of it up an increasingly steep hill, when the temperature started to drop.

"Are any of you freezing?"

"I'm in a dress! Yes, I'm freezing."

"Stop being such a girl. Ron's right…it's getting colder. And we're getting to the top of the hill. The mines should be below it."

"Maybe that's why it's cold? Draft from the mine?"

"It might be…wands out and keep going." Harry said hesitantly. He didn't know much about mines, but he doubted that on the top of the hill they would be able to feel drafts of cold-air.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Shut it."

They starting the steep incline down the hill. Harry was immensely grateful that he was no longer in heels. They were a few feet down the hill when Harry stopped. There was a rustling noise from the woods besides them. He pulled Ginny and Ron to a stop and motioned at the woods. Harry silently counted to three and they blasted the bushes apart.

Remus was crouched behind the bushes, blood staining through his pants and shirt.

"Remus!"

They pulled him to his feet. It was a mark of how injured he must have been that he didn't give Harry in a dress or a three foot tall Ron a second glance.

"You need to leave," Remus choked out, "something's…here. The storybook witch…got hold of me while I was…looking for Hermione. Took my wand."

"So he's the Prince?" Ron asked Harry.

"He must be. So we find Hermione, Remus kisses her…we go back."

Remus let out a cry that sounded so animalistic that Harry and Ron almost dropped him.

"We…need to find Hermione. I think – I think….fairytales often take place during full moons…I won't have much longer…"

Harry and Ron supported Remus further down the hill. Halfway down Remus suddenly went rigid.

"Dementors."

"In a muggle storybook? In _Snow White? _Remus, there are no…" Harry stopped and looked around. The flowering weeds by the side of the path had gone icy and withered. He also started to feel the strong misery and loneliness and desperate screaming in his head. Gathered at the bottom of the hill was a ring of Dementors. Barely visible through the ring of flowing black robes was a glass box. Inside the glass coffin, barely visible through the frost, was Hermione.

"Okay. Ron and I will hold of the Dementors. Ginny, can you help Remus over to Hermione?"

She nodded. Harry and Ron raced forward, Harry with his dress flowing in behind him.

"Expecto Patronum!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

A stag and a dog burst forward and ran at the Dementors. Ginny and Remus started to limp forward, protected by Ginny's silvery horse that was circling around them. At the coffin, Ginny struggled to open the lid. The lid was iced over and she was afraid to smash the glass over Hermione.

"Ginny! Hurry up!" Harry roared. The silver lights of the Patronuses were fading quickly as more and more Dementors appeared.

Ginny said a silent apology to Hermione and broke the glass, trying to vanish as much of it as she could before it could cut Hermione. Remus reached over and kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open in time to see Remus' eyes change to a gleaming yellow before they were all engulfed by light.

* * *

A/N: I really am not a Ron or Lavender fan. So if Lavender seems a bit…clingy and annoying…that's just how I always pictured her. There weren't 7 Dwarves either…I was going to have Harry be one but….he fit Snow White better ;). Next chapter has much more Remus, I promise! _3 Little Pigs! _I don't think there will be another chapter for a few weeks though…real life sucks sometimes.


	6. Anger

Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Ginny, and Lavender found themselves back in the Charms classroom. They were all back to their normal heights and attire, although Neville was still periodically sneezing. They all headed back to the hospital wing to check on Hermione. They were caught by a rather grim Dumbledore followed closely behind by Severus. Despite their best attempts at explanations and pleas, Dumbledore escorted them to his office. Snape looked quite pleased with himself.

"Professor, you don't understand. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rem – Professor Lupin – are still in the book!"

"Miss Granger is currently in a coma in the hospital wing, curtsey of," Snape sneered, "Professors Weasely and Weasely. I assure you she is going to be in more danger if the six of you do not tell us exactly what happened."

"We'll explain it later! Professor Dumbledore, we need to get back to the book!"

"I think that Professor Snape is correct in this instance, Miss Weasley. You will be free to leave once we've determined there is no danger in that book. We cannot have students, or staff, running needlessly into danger."

The reluctantly followed Dumbledore and Snape and found themselves gathered around Dumbledore's office, trying to explain everything that happened again. There was nothing useful that they could share. Lavender had no idea what was going on, Neville and Luna knew as much as Ginny, and Fred and George couldn't remember what spellwork they had done to the book.

Harry found himself, meanwhile, out of the dress, and in a straw hut that was only a few feet wide and hardly tall enough for him to stand up straight. He checked to make sure he still had his wand and all his clothes and then walked out the door. He couldn't. The door was nothing more than a hole in the straw, but there was a charm in place preventing him from leaving. He decided that instead he would just rip through the straw which was another great idea foiled brilliantly by a spell.

* * *

"Harry? Ron?"

"Hermione!" Harry shouted out of the door. "Where are you?" If Harry moved sideways he could just make out Ron's figure standing in the doorway of a wooden hut and a brick hut next to that.

"I can't get out of this house! None of the normal counter-jinxes work! Where's Ron?"

"I'm right here. In another bloody house!"

"Ron, what's yours made of?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your house!"

"It's all these twigs. Can't break through it."

"Which means, Harry, you're in straw?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Harry understood what Hermione was getting at. "_The Three Little Pigs._ But Hermione…that means…do you think…Remus?"

"It's not the full moon…but I think to be safe you and Ron need to find a way to get out."

"When you feel like telling me what this story's about…"

"Three little pigs each build a cabin, wood, straw, and brick. A wolf comes and blows the houses over."

"So what? Lupin's just going to show up and blow Harry and I over? Who makes these fairytales? A wolf blowing over a house? When do pigs live in houses?"

"It was trying to teach children to be smart and think, Ronald."

"Because pigs are known for being smart."

"Would you two stop arguing?"

"Fine. Harry, Ron, you try to keep an eye out for…Remus or one of the others…or a wolf. I'm going to try and break the enchantment."

"You think the others got back alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes. So let's just focus on us, shall we?"

Almost an hour went by.

"Any luck, Hermione?"

"No, Harry! I'm not having any luck! I don't know what spell is on these stupid houses! I can't blast it, I can't dig underneath it, we're stuck!"

"Could you get into the houses?"

"Harry Potter! We can't get out of here! Think we'll just pop into each others houses for a little visit?"

"I meant that there is a wolf running directly at us!"

"Oh. Then….we'll find out. I don't know what spell this is." Hermione raced to the door of her cabin.

"That's not possible." Hermione whispered.

"What? Hermione, what's going on? Harry?"

"Ron, that's…that's Remus."

"Are you sure, Hermione? I hate to be obvious but it's not the full moon. It's not even night."

"Harry, I'm sure. I've seen him transform hundreds of times. That's Remus."

"Is it Remus or Moony?"

"If it's Remus he'll keep a good distance away until I call him."

"So he's your own little pet dog. Cute."

"Shut up, Ron."

The werewolf started forward on all fours. A few feet from the cabin he stood up and howled. A jet of fire came streaming out, leaving the grass in front of the wolf cindered and black.

"Great. A dragon and a werewolf combined." Ron moaned.

"That's…new. Even for the fairytale."

"Right. Hermione, not to rush your thinking process, but I'm in a straw house and Ron's in a wood one."

"It could still be Remus. As long as he doesn't get too much closer…"

The wolf charged forward until it was pacing outside Ron, Harry, and Hermione's huts.

"Well that was a good thought."

"Remus," Hermione called, "come here. Moony, you know who I am. Come here."

The wolf padded over to Hermione's doorway.

"Uhh…Hermione…are you sure that's a good idea? What if he can get in? You don't know for sure that's Remus."

The wolf walked through the spell on the door and Hermione went silent. Ron and Harry tried to get as close to the doorway as the spell would allow to see what was going on. There was silence for a few seconds and then Hermione let out a high-pitched scream. There was a flash of light and an explosion and the wolf was sent soaring through air and landed a few feet away.

Harry and Ron both shouted, "Hermione!"

"I'm fine. I…it's just a small cut." She was lying through her teeth and Harry and Ron could tell. It was a much larger cut, running from the top of her right shoulder to the top of her right hip. "I'll be okay. But…the wolf…it's Remus." Hermione sounded close to tears. "Something's wrong with him and the wolf. It's….he…"

She couldn't finish her sentence but Ron got enough of what she was saying when the wolf got to its feet and started to prowl back to the row of houses.

"I'm going to kill you." The wolf growled. It would have sounded like Remus if he spoke about ten octaves lower and had a sore throat.

Ron jumped and his head bumped into the roof. Since when could a werewolf talk?

"I'm going to huff, and puff, and your body will be consumed in flames. It will take a few minutes for you to die. Imagine those agonizing seconds as fire slowly consumes your flesh and muscles and nerves…"

"Ron! Stun him!" Harry shouted.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Ron screamed. "The spells won't go through the barrier!"

The werewolf stood up on its hind two legs and sent a blast of flame towards Ron's home. The wood caught the flames almost instantly. Hermione and Harry shouted his name and could hear Ron futilely shouting spells to try and distinguish the flames. There was nothing to be done. In a few minutes, the entire cabin was ablaze and slowly turning into ashes with Ron inside of it. The screams echoing from the blaze were heartbreaking. With the fire roaring next to him, the wolf turned towards Harry.

"Waiting to experience what your friend went through? He's still alive – can you hear the screaming. I expect by the time you start to burn he'll already be dead. Then it just leaves me and my mate alone."

"Leave her alone."

"She's my mate. Surely you know that."

"She is Remus' mate. Not…whoever you are."

"I am Remus. I am the monster within. The one he tries so hard to hide. I'm the monster under bed. In the closet. In the darkest depths of his soul. The human is far to kind. It is time my mate learned her place. She will be easily broken in."

Harry drew out his wand. "Don't touch her."

The wolf grinned and Harry noticed with further alarm that his normal yellow eyes were flecked with red. The walls of his straw house were engulfed in flame in only seconds.

Hermione closed her eyes and slumped to the ground in tears and tried to block out Harry's dying screams. She barely noticed the wolf leering in her doorway.

* * *

Harry and Ron were thrown violently on the floor on the Charms classroom, their entire body red and raw.

Harry sat up gingerly and looked at Ron.

"Why isn't Hermione coming through?"

"How does the story end?"

Harry frowned. "I can't remember. But I know it wasn't like that….he tries to blow down the house of bricks and can't."

"So Hermione should be safe?"

"I don't…Remus...the wolf's taken over him completely. The real…Fenrir Greyback wolf. I think Hermione's in trouble."

"We need to get back into that book."

"Ron, I think we should get the others. You saw the barriers on those houses. That's some serious spellwork. More then we can handle."

"Harry, we don't have time to get anyone else. The wolf could be…torturing her!"

"Did Potty and Weasel lose their girlfriend? Peeves ought to help them."

The Poltergeist floated in through the chalkboard and grabbed the book back.

"Peeves, that's Fred and George's. They won't be too pleased to find it missing."

"They won't mind sharing a few ickle pages with little Peevies will them? Hmm?"

He ripped a handful of pages from the book and sped off.

"Oh bloody hell."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! The next chapter is _Hansel and Gretel. _All Remus/Hermione centric! And things get much worse for Remus….


	7. Lost

Five minutes into their dash after Peeves, clutching the maimed storybook, Harry and Ron ran headlong into the rest of their group.

"Did you get out alright?"

"What happened? Why didn't you leave when we did?"

"Where's Hermione?"

"Harry, what happened to Remus?"

"Snape and Dumbledore have been trying to fix the book. They didn't let us go back and find you."

Harry interrupted the cacophony of voices. "Not important. Peeves took pages from the book and we need to get them back."

"Which ones?" Ginny asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"You two didn't even look to see what he took? What if he took the story Hermione's in? Honestly." Ginny snatched the book away from Harry and she and Luna started skimming through the pages.

"Remus is in it as well…but…transformed. We need to get Hermione out. What do Snape and Dumbledore plan on doing?"

"No idea. I suspect firing Fred and George. What were you two stuck in?"

"Some bloody thing about pigs and a wolf that breaths fire."

"It wasn't supposed to breathe fire, Ron, that part just happened."

"Either way I didn't appreciate being burnt…"

"Unicorns can breathe fire as well, but only on Wednesday. Maybe werewolves are the same…."

"Was it _The Three Little Pigs_? Because that one's still here."

"Then Hermione's still stuck in it? Does the book work without some of the pages?"

Fred looked hesitant. "The book will work, but the pages themselves are just paper without being attached since the spell was only on the book. So if she moved onto the story in the missing pages…she can't come back until the pages are put back in the book."

Ginny suddenly let out a cry and dropped the book. The book's binding started to shake, sliding back and forth across the stone tiles. A column of light threw open the pages and Hermione appeared. Her legs were trembling and her shirt and pants were torn and bloodied.

"Harry! Ron! You two are okay? Not…not…you didn't get…."

"We're fine. We came back before we got really burned. What happened to you?"

"I'm fine, honestly. It's just a bit of a scratch."

"Hermione, that blood is from a bit more than a scratch."

"It's not mine. Remus…something was wrong with him. He didn't…he wasn't himself. That…that wasn't….he was saying the most awful things. I'm not his…he doesn't own me...not like that…"

Harry pulled her into a hug and started to gently rub his hand up and down her back. "We know, Hermione. It wasn't Remus. We know. It's alright. We'll get you to Madame Pomfrey."

"I'm not hurt." She pulled away from Harry and pointed through the bloodstains of her shirt to the scratch that ran from her shoulder to hip. "That's the only thing he did to me. The blood…the blood is his. Remus…once you two were…were gone…he came after me...but…Remus fought it. I thought he was going to kill himself – there was so much blood. So…I…I put him under the Imperius curse. It was the only thing I could think of to do. Stunning doesn't work…"

"And that was enough to come back?" Neville asked. "Even though you didn't…get rid of the wolf?"

"I thought I was going to the next story. I think…I think Remus ended up in the next story. The light came and grabbed us, Remus turned back to a human and he grabbed my hand…but….the light sort of split…I could see glimpses of the classroom and then a gingerbread house…but the light was pulling us towards the next fairytale until Remus pushed me away from it."

"Gingerbread house? You feeling okay?" Ron asked.

"She's not okay!" Lavender shrieked. "We were little gnome things and now she's seeing gingerbread houses and why are you all calling Professor Lupin by his first name?"

"Um…Ron, you can take that one." George muttered.

"What story has gingerbread?" Neville wondered. "Odd stories, these muggle things. My Gran told me some strange stories but…"

"_Hansel and Gretel." _Harry started to flip through the book. "It's not here."

"What do you mean it's not there? I saw a gingerbread house, Harry! It's the only story that would make sense."

"Peeves tore some pages from the book. Those are the only one's missing."

Hermione turned to Fred and George with a furious expression. "What happens to him if the pages aren't in the book?"

"Um…he'll be in the story, but he can't get out if the pages aren't in the book."

"So my husband is trapped in a story where a witch fattens up her victims in order to _eat _them?"

"Pretty much. We'll get the pages before he's….eaten…five minutes here is about two hours in the book…and Remus is a pretty scrawny bloke, no one wants to eat him for awhile."

Hermione whipped out her wand. Harry, Ron, and Neville all took a step back. "If you two do not get those pages back from Peeves then I will personally make sure you get trapped in your infernal book while I burn it!"

"Right. George, off to find Peeves with me?"

"Safer than being here," Fred muttered.

"Okay. Ron, take Lavender back to the Common Room and try and get Dean and Seamus and the others to help look for Peeves. Ginny and I will try to catch him in one place, I have the map, but he can be in one place quicker then we can get there."

"Neville and I will take Hermione to the hospital wing. Maybe I'll ask the Grey Lady. She always knows things. Ghosts can see into people's minds, you see. It's how they know so much."

"I don't need the – "

"Hermione, take the book with you. I'll let you know if anything happens."

She nodded and let Neville and Luna help her limp feebly back down to the hospital wing.

Hermione was in the hospital wing an hour, long enough to get a change of clothes and a spell to knit her wound together when Fred and George came bursting into the room followed by Harry and Ginny.

"You got the pages back already?"

Fred and George were silent until Ginny smacked them over the head.

"Well…you know how the pages are sort of immune to magic…which is why you can't pull someone back out of the book?"

"Yes….but you got the pages back, didn't you?"

George started to pull handful after handful of soggy, shredded pieces of paper from his pockets and dropped them unto Hermione's bedside table.

"Better hope Remus has a fast metabolism."

* * *

A/N: It's a short chapter, I know. Next chapter might be a bit longer so I thought I'd split it up! Thank you all so much for the reviews!


	8. Gluttony Part 1

The haze of pain and the blood loss was making the gingerbread cottage a tempting place to rest. Currently, Remus was sitting on the ground several feet from the house. His wand was gone – it had been missing since he had turned into the wolf in the middle of the day and almost killed Hermione. He had killed Harry and Ron. He could only remember flashes of what happened. Even during normal transformations, his human mind was still near the surface, just not close enough to present itself. This time his human mind was just lurking below the surface but being ripped apart by the wolf.

He remembered his voice being forced out of him, although the words were lost before they reached his ears. He heard his mate calling to him, but more than love and loyalty and protectiveness. The wolf sensed she was near other men, their scent clinging to her. She was theirs. She needed to learn her place. He had – he prayed that Fred and George knew enough to insert a safety spell to pull people from the book before they died – killed Harry and Ron. And then he had turned on Hermione. He felt the wolf's anger and bloodlust. He wanted to teach his mate a lesson. Hermione was his. She needed to know her place.

The look of terror on Hermione's face had forced his human mind closer to the surface. She was backing away from him, still trying to appease to his human mind. Remus wasn't strong enough to tell her to run, to warn her that it wasn't fully him or the wolf that was tied to her. It was a new, warped presence in the wolf's mind that wanted to hurt her. It wanted to dominate her. Remus fought back the only way he could, using the wolf against himself. Hermione understand immediately and Remus suddenly felt the wolf immobilize.

Hopefully, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were safely back at Hogwarts and wouldn't try some foolish attempt to come rescue him. He hoped Hermione was at Hogwarts anyway, Remus had pushed her away from this fairytale, but for all he knew she could have ended up in another. There would be no way to find out until he got out of this place. Remus knew enough about muggle fairytales from his mother who had read Remus the stories she had grown up with as well as the wizarding stories his father had left. As soon as he caught a glimpse of the gingerbread cottage he knew what story was next. He also knew he had no hope of destroying the witch. He had no wand and he certainly wasn't going to enter the gingerbread house. There was nothing left to do but wait it out. He was in no condition to walk anywhere. He was feeling extremely light headed between the pain and the blood currently rushing out of his slowly congealing cuts. Perhaps he could just lay down and rest for a few minutes….

* * *

Ron, Neville, and Luna joined in the huddle around the massive pile of wet and shredded pages. They had moved everything from the Hospital Wing to the Room of Requirement. Despite asking the room several times for anything that would help them put together the pieces of clumped paper, the most it provided was a small heater.

"You're kidding. You want us to put back…how many pages is this?"

"Four."

Ron started to poke his finger through the pile. "How are we supposed to get four pages out of this?"

"Just start putting out pieces of paper in front of the heater and then wait for them to dry and try to piece them all together with tape."

"Hermione, that could take days!"

"Every five minutes here is an hour or two in the book. Remus could be stuck there for months!"

"What exactly is the whole story behind the gingerbread house?" Neville asked as he started to pull apart the paper pieces.

Hermione started to retell the story as she, Harry, Ron, Luna, and Ginny all started to dry out the pieces. Fred and George were sitting in a corner, trying to figure out what spells they placed on the book and how to reverse them.

"Really, Hansel and his sister Gretel are left in the woods, they end up at a gingerbread house, a blind witch catches them eating the house, she lets them in, and then makes Gretel her slave and starts fattening Hansel so she can eat him. They trick the witch with a chicken bone, push her in the oven, and then escape."

"Can't Remus just set her and the house on fire and be done with it?"

Hermione pulled Remus' wand from her pocket.

"When I woke up from that coffin I had it with me. He couldn't carry it as the wolf so I guess…I ended up it with."

"So Remus had no wand and no one with him to play Gretel?"

"Or Hansel," Harry muttered, "gender roles don't seem to apply in these stories."

"Harry, mate, you looked lovely in the gown."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not going to ask. But either way, yes, Remus is stuck without a wand or someone to help him."

"That's just a nice way of telling us to work faster," Luna said dreamily.

* * *

Remus woke up bound to a chair by metal cuffs on his ankles. The inside of the gingerbread house looked far less tempting then the outside. While gumdrops and sweets and icing were positively splattered all over the outside of the gingerbread house, the inside of the house was blackened, burnt gingerbread. The house was filled with the black cinder color and the smell of smoke, probably from the kitchen which took up most of the room.

An old woman appeared from the corner of the house, grinning toothlessly from ear to ear.

"You ain't one of the little ones. Don't scare you like this do I?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Somethin' a bit more for you then. Used to little ones in this cabin. 'ad to drag you in 'ere. Bit more of an effort. Never 'ad someone so old before. Expect you taste the same." She walked over and pinched Remus' cheek. "Bit more time an' you'll be all set for the oven."

"I don't know what you intend on doing, but I'm not your usually victims. I'm not going to be coerced into doing anything."

The witch suddenly became a different form. Tall and lean and muscular, with Remus' sandy brown hair and face….John Lupin.

"You…you aren't my father."

"I absorb your knowledge. We all take in knowledge here. You learn from books and we learn from you. Books are all you had, Remus Lupin. I had such hopes for you. Almost five years old and you knew how to read. Thought you were going to be the brightest wizard of your age. Top of your Hogwarts class, graduating with the best job in the Ministry."

"I was top of my class."

"Because that quack of a headmaster let you in. I wouldn't have. Dippet wouldn't have. No one wants to teach or hire a filthy little monster like you. No one wants a son like you."

"You can't intimidate me." Remus said coolly. "I got over you years ago, when you left me and you left mom. We didn't need you."

"Didn't need me? Is that why your mother died poor and alone? You couldn't get a job to support her. She worked herself ragged just to send you to that school. She paid for seven years of an education. And how did that end up? You living off of friends – and I won't mention how those friends turned out – and doing menial muggle jobs, leaving your mother alone in an empty house."

Remus was pale. "You're dead. You've been dead to us for even longer. So whatever games you're playing, witch, you can stop."

John chuckled. "We'll be playing games until I eat you." He waved his hand and from the largest oven Remus had seen flew out the largest chocolate cake he had ever seen. It landed on the table in front of him. It must have been at least six or seven layers, its width took up the entire table and it was too tall for Remus to see over.

"You like chocolate as I recall. I expect it to be finished."

"Sorry. Hate to disappoint but…"

"Hate to disappoint? More like love to. You disappoint everyone in your life. You disappointed me, your mother, your friends…I'm sure your girlfriend is disappointed with you too."

"Wife."

"Doesn't matter. She won't stay with you too long. No girls ever did. You can't fool yourself, Remus. Scars aren't sexy. Lycanthropy isn't sexy. Freaks like you don't get girlfriends for long. Wait until she realizes what it means to be a werewolf's wife. She won't last the year."

Remus stayed silent. It wasn't his father. It wasn't the witch either. It was his inner thoughts, his inner fears. It was the truth. But he wasn't going to give…that thing the satisfaction of knowing it.

John cackled and turned back into the witch. "Since you refused the choice…" She waved her hand. "It's only going to be worse for you."

Remus looked at her in confusion. She disappeared into the shadows. Remus sat there for a few solitary minutes and then his stomach started to burn. It felt like he hadn't eaten anything in weeks – months – years! He was suddenly starving to eat anything. He sat there and tried his hardest not to look at the cake. He tried to concentrate on anything but the rich, chocolate cake filled with creamy chocolate icing…..before he knew it he had grabbed a handful of cake and shoved it into his mouth. He didn't want to. His mind was screaming at him not to eat anything but he couldn't avoid the hunger. His stomach felt so empty and churning, it was crying for something, anything to stop the hunger pangs. His father's voice was ringing in his mind, _ . .Unloveable._ The worst thing was that Remus believed him. He was listening to echoes of his dead father over what his beautiful, brave wife had told him.

_Hermione, I'm sorry. _

* * *

A/N: I apologize if you don't like evil!JohnLupin. I've just read a lot of fics with Mrs. Lupin being the one who isn't okay with Remus being a werewolf and I wanted a change from that.


	9. Gluttony Part II

Hermione woke up after a very fitful and uncomfortable sleep on a mattress in the Room of Requirement. She got up and walked carefully around all the others who were sleeping to check on the pieces. They had been working all night to lay out all the individual pieces and Harry had finally forced Hermione to go to sleep and let the pieces fully dry before they started the laborious task of taping them back together. It was a long task ahead of them. She might as well get started.

* * *

His jaw and throat were aching. The cake was almost halfway gone. His hands were moving in a simple repetitive motion. Back and forth. To the cake and then into his mouth. His jaw just kept rhythmically chewing the now cloyingly sweet hunks of cake. His throat was clogged from having to swallow so much of it over and over. He had it down the pattern of grab, shove, chew, swallow. Over and over again. He wasn't keeping track of how long he had been doing it. The witch let him get up ever so often and take the short walk from his chair to the bathroom. There was no mirror in the bathroom which Remus was thankful for. He could feel the crumbs and icing caked all over his face.

The worse part was his inability to stop. There was no spell controlling his motions, but his stomach was still burning with hunger. Despite the copious amounts of cake , it was like he wasn't eating anything at all. He had tried to stop eating for as long as he could. He held out for three minutes before his stomach won out. As soon as the cake touched his lips it was like time had no hold over him. Everything vanished. His eyes glazed over and all he saw was chocolate. His body would keep eating and eating as his mind wandered. He wasn't sure if it was his self-hatred or the spell, but his father's voice was still ringing in his head. _Look at you. Animal. Shoveling down food. Your mother starved to send you to school and what did you amount to? Impersonating a wizard while stuffing your face with cake. What would your wife think of you? Think how long she'll stay with you if she saw this? You've always disappoint me, Remus. Is there one person if your life who you don't destroy? You are a monster. You kill everything you touch. _

Images of Sirius and James and Lily and Peter. He didn't defend Sirius from Azkaban. He thought Sirius was guilty like the rest of him. Sirius trusted Remus and was let down. Remus couldn't stop James and Lily from being killed. He didn't have a house or the money to raise Harry. And Peter…why hadn't he reached out to Peter? They had always known Peter was the tagalong friend. They had even teased him about it. If Peter had felt accepted into the group at school…Lily and James might still be alive.

If he wasn't a werewolf, his father would have stayed with his mother. They would have been the perfect family. Remus would have graduated top of his class and gotten a good job. His mother wouldn't be taking up four jobs just to send him to school. His parents would still be alive, watching their son graduate from Hogwarts and then get married. He wouldn't have to spend every full moon worrying about Hermione's safety. He wouldn't have almost killed her after setting fire to her two closest friends.

_What would she think of you now if she saw you? Animal. Dirty, repulsive creature. Not fit for Hermione. Not fit for anyone. You aren't even fit to be eaten yet._

Remus reached out to bring another clump of cake to his mouth and then realized there was no left. He had finished the massive table's worth of cake. He slumped back in his chair, his eyes still glazed over. He was still hungry and the fog was still in his mind. As the witch came back out of her hiding place in the shadows, all Remus could think was, _at least I'll be good for something..._

* * *

"Oi! Harry, give us a hand with this will you? "

Harry jumped up, grateful for the distraction. They had all been trying to tape together the pages for over three hours now. They had gotten little over a page and most of that was Hermione and Luna's doing. He, Ginny, and Neville had found maybe three or four matching pieces. Ron had found a miserable amount of one, which Hermione then gently told him wasn't really a match.

"What's up? Any luck with the book?"

Fred looked up to see if Hermione was listening in. She was so intent on putting the pieces together she hadn't noticed Harry had left. "We still can't get Remus back without the pages."

"Which you lot are doing a great job on. If your career as an Auror doesn't pan out, Harry, you have a great career in puzzles."

"Right. After this I never want to see another puzzle again. So what did you two find?"

"We linked the book to the story currently in use. So we added blank pages to the book and it creates a new story."

"So it will tell us what's happening with Remus?"

"Keep your voice down," George muttered, "we don't want Hermione to find out."

"You can't not tell her. You know how she gets about Remus."

George shoved the book into his hands. "Read it and then tell us we should give it to Hermione. I'm sure it's gotten a bit worse since we called you over. Start…" George pointed out a spot, "there. That's where we left off. You'll…you'll understand."

Harry looked at George's uncharacteristically somber expression. "It's that bad?"

He didn't get an answer – not that he really wanted one. He started reading.

_The witch cackled and took a step closer to her victim. She looked closely at him, leaning back in his chair, still hungry for more. His stomach was bulging obscenely, pushing through the confines of his shirt, still struggling to digest the days worth of food it had been burdened with. _

_ "Are you plump enough to eat, my dearie?" Her nails scratched over his filled out cheeks. He certainly didn't feel any bigger despite having eaten the massive chocolate cake that had taken up the table in its entirety was gone. He was still starving, the spell still racing through his veins. His stomach may have been empty but his jaw and throat were sore. In the back of his mind he knew he couldn't possibly be hungry…_

_ "Hmm…you feel a bit rounder…but perhaps a little more to go…."_

_ "No. I've eaten enough."_

_ The witch changed form. She became a much more graceful, younger woman with brown curly hair that fell to her shoulders. _

_"You think you've done enough? Which is why the only job you can get it back at this school? How are you going to ever support your family? People hate me, people won't hire me, stores and restaurant will turn me away just for being with you. And you think you've done enough? You've burden everyone in your life. You're a burden to me. I have to care for you every full moon. I have to make enough money to buy your food and your medicine and your clothes, yet I ask you to do one thing and you can't even do that?"_

_ She waved her hand and a second cake thudded unto the table._

_ "Eat it. Maybe I won't eat you. Maybe I'll let her see you like this. Drag her here too. You could use company. Perhaps she can join you. _

_ "Don't…touch…her!"_

_ "Then get eating. I'm starting to get impatient…and hungry."_

The writing continued but Harry slammed the book shut.

"We can't...I have to show Hermione, guys. I have to. She needs to know."

"Harry, she's going to be – "

" – upset? Yeah, she will be. She's also going to be stuck with Remus when all this is over so she should know what's happening."

"Your choice, mate."

Harry hesitated. Hermione was the only one among them who was having luck putting together the pages. Hermione's logic – while flawless – tended to deteriorate when she got upset.

"You're right. I'll show it to her later. There's no point giving it to her now. She can't change what's happening until those pages are fixed. It will keep writing, yes?"

Fred and George nodded.

"Right. Keep an eye on it. I'll give it to Hermione later."

Later ended up being exactly eight hours, thirty two minutes and five seconds. They all had headaches from straining their eyes while pouring over the pieces, but their efforts were at least not in vain. The taped together pages were hardly readable, but the seemed to be in the correct order, and Hermione double and triple checked them. Fred and George, meanwhile, had stayed in their corner, attempting to read the rest of the story. They couldn't read a few pages further then Harry had gotten. It seemed to personal for them to be reading. The left the book closed until Harry decided to give it to Hermione.

"Hermione, before we put them back in the book…you should read this." Harry handed her storybook, open to the start of Remus' story.

"Did…did anyone else read it?" She looked up at Harry and then at the twins. "Is he…"

"We didn't read much. It's very…personal. But he's…alive. That's about all we know." Fred told her. His expression was so serious and filled with pity did nothing to assuage Hermione's fears.

Hermione got no less than three pages in when she started crying. It had been almost forty-eight hours since she had last seen Remus, and if five minutes in real time was worth about an hour…Remus had been there for almost a month. One month…the witch had turned into his father, Hermione, Sirius, James, Peter, his mother…Everyone that Remus felt guilty about failing or the possibility of failing. Remus never disappointed Hermione and she doubted he disappointed anyone else in his life. But she knew Remus would never truly believe that. As long as Remus had lycanthropy, he would feel guilt and self-hatred and self-disgust.

Unfortunately in this situation, his guilt was coming to life in front of him. And as his guilt continued to mount the speed of which he ate increased. He was up to his third cake when Hermione stopped reading. She couldn't finish it. She hastily shoved the pages and the book into Fred's hands.

"Put the pages into the book. I'm going to get him out."

"We'll come with you." Harry volunteered and Neville and the others nodded, although Ron looked a little less then thrilled.

"Harry…you know how…you know what Remus thinks about himself. He's not going to want me there never mind all of you. I need to do this alone."

"Hermione, you know what's been happening….if something goes wrong…"

"I have Remus' wand…we can beat one witch. And you can read what's happening. If you see we're in trouble…then –"

"–then we'll come dashing in without a plan as usual."

Hermione laughed weakly. "My hero."

George held open the book to her and she placed her hand on the first repaired page, hoping that the light would come and grab her. She waited nervously for a few seconds and then the familiar light took over.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Sorry this chapter seems to be in so many parts! Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Gluttony III

Hermione was transported directly in front of the gingerbread house. She contemplated trying to sneak around the house or attempt to lure the witch out and then decided to throw caution to the wind. The witch needed to be thrown in the oven. Hermione stormed into the cabin. In the center of the room was a round table covered by a massive chocolate cake. It was too high to see over, but she suspected Remus was on the other end. She had seen large portions of food, particularly at meals with the entire Weasley family, but this could have easily fed all of Gryffindor house for a week. Remus hadn't been forced to eat three of these had he? Even in a month that was an near impossible feat…even with spells and enchantments.

"Enough with the tears. You are so weak, Remus. You've always been weak."

Hermione jumped. The voice was identical to her own. Hermione moved closer to the table and suddenly saw herself standing to the left of the table. Hermione pulled her wand.

"I wouldn't call him the weak one."

The imposter Hermione whipped around and her appearance morphed back to that of the witch.

"Cute. Come to save 'im? The filth of the planet? Go ahead. I'll come back for him later. You ain't goin' want him." She vanished.

Hermione cursed the fact she hadn't stunned her sooner. At least she had some time with Remus before they headed back. She moved slowly around the table and as soon as she saw Remus she was at his side in a second. It was a frightening sight. He looked like he had fallen into the cake. There were chocolate crumbs and icing spread on all over his mouth down his front. His face looked fuller, he looked healthier than his normal gaunt appearance. The same couldn't be said for the rest of him. Hermione would guess he had put on at least fifty, maybe seventy-five, eighty pounds at most. His pants looked painted on, and some of the buttons of his shirt and burst to make way for his stomach. Remus didn't even acknowledge her presence. He was still desperately grabbing handfuls of cake and then shoving it into his mouth with a sickening speed.

"Remus? I'm so sorry… We should have put those pages together sooner…we left you here for a month….Remus, I'm so, so sorry…" He didn't look up at her and his pace never waivered. "Remus. She's gone for now. It's just me, okay? I'm going to get you out of here."

He finally looked up at her. "Stop. Please. Just stop. You can be my father or my mother or whoever else you want…but please. You aren't her. I'm doing what you want. Please just leave her alone."

He started to reach for the cake again. Hermione grabbed his hands and held them in his lap. That got his attention. He stared at her Hermione's heart broke at the surprise on his face that he was being allowed to stop eating.

"You can stop. This is me, Remus. I'm here."

"You…Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Harry? Ron? Are you? I…"

"They're fine. I'm fine."

"You shouldn't be here. She's going to come back. You shouldn't have come after me."

Hermione took his wand out of her pocket and pressed it into his hand.

"When she comes back we'll be ready for her."

Remus didn't say anything but stared at his wand which was motionless in his outstretched hand. His eyes were glossed over, like he saw her but didn't quite want to interact. It would have fallen if not for being stuck in a patch of frosting.

"I'm afraid…I'm afraid I won't be much use to you. I've never been much use to anyone."

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "You blame yourself too much. This is Fred and George's doing. Not yours. All that witch told you was lies."

"Everyone wasn't lying."

"Remus, they were all the witch. If you were useless we wouldn't have tried to hard to get you back." She started regaling Remus with a summary of everything that happened as she started walking around. She got up and grabbed an empty pot from the stove behind her, a rag from the side of the sink, and then filled the pot with water and brought carried to the floor near Remus.

"There isn't much to do until the witch comes back, I'm afraid. We can't leave until she's destroyed."

"Is it okay if I…." Hermione held up the wet rag and gestured at Remus' hands.

"Hermione, no. You don't need to. Just use a charm." He gave his wand a quick, lazy flick. The charm left his skin an irritated pink. Hermione sighed.

"It would have been gentler to do it the muggle way. I don't mind helping you, Remus. It's our fault you've been trapped here for so long."

"It's only been two or three days."

"It's been two days for me…But, Remus, you've been here for a month…"

"No." He gestured to the cake. "Look, I've only gotten a little ways in...she just gave it to me…"

Hermione looked at him in concern. "Remus…you've started on your third… you can't remember?"

"Now, we don't want him to remember that do we? All he knows is the same two days. His daddy and mummy and friends and wife always telling him he's worthless. I expect he actually believes it now."

"He is one of the strongest, bravest men I know. He is far from worthless. Care to take the spell off him?"

"Are you sure? That spell makes him nice and docile. He don't care about much, do he now?"

"Not like this, no."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm saying that you are alive only for his sake. But I suspect that if I kill you, the curse goes away regardless."

"Do you want him to remember everything? The guilt. The pain. The overbearing _weight_ of everything? He's ain't looking quite so lean anymore is 'e?…you sure you want him to be aware of it? He thinks he's eaten one…I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news…"

"I'm sure."

The witch snapped her fingers and Remus' eyes were suddenly cleared and Hermione saw how quickly he processed the memories of the last month. He quickly pushed them aside and was immediately struggling to his feet, wand out. The wave of guilt, horrible, heavy sense of guilt washed over him but he pushed it aside. The only thing that registered was Hermione standing near the witch. It was a sign of how little he had used his legs in the month when he stumbled and had to catch himself on the table. Hermione ran over to his side in seconds, shooting a stunner at the witch as she did. As soon as she put her arm around Remus' waist, the light grabbed them once again.

* * *

The light brought them back to the Room of Requirement. Hermione's arm was still around Remus' waist when they fell and Remus toppled down on her when they landed. Harry and the others rushed forward, but Remus scrambled off Hermione quickly and started rushing to the door.

"Remus? Remus!"

He turned around and said sharply, "Destroy that book." He left the Room of Requirement, leaving Hermione staring bewilderedly after him.


	11. Getting Back

"Harry? I – " Harry handed her the Marauders' Map before she finished the sentence.

" –go find Remus. We'll get rid of the book and then tell Dumbledore everyone's back."

Hermione didn't need the map – not that she thought she would. Remus could hardly get that far. Between his legs being unused for so long and the extra weight they were unused to supporting, Remus couldn't do much more the hobble away. Hermione got out of the Room of Requirement and could still see Remus, supporting himself against the stone walls as she walked.

She sped up her pace slightly and reached him in seconds. She tapped him on the arm and he turned around.

"Did you think I would just let you walk away and not come after you?"

"I had hoped you might respect my privacy."

"I know when you want privacy and when you want time for self-hate, Remus. I'm not going to let you wallow in guilt, or pain. And you should be on your way to the hospital wing, not your room."

"I don't need you and Poppy nagging me."

"I promise I won't nag if you let me help. Those clothes are going to need mending, at the very least let me do that for you."

"You are my student, Hermione. You know you can't be in my private quarters."

"There's no classes today, it's Saturday. Besides, Harry gave me the map. No one will find out."

"You're not risking it."

"I'm not giving you a choice. You can either go to the Hospital Wing or let me help you back to your room."

"I'll go to the Hospital Wing then." Remus didn't look at Hermione when he said it. He knew it would be an insult to her. She knew that he had no use for the Hospital Wing. He had spent so many years there during Hogwarts that preferred to treat himself in the privacy of his quarters. The only reason he would want to go there was to avoid Hermione's help and she knew it.

Hermione fell silent. She had been insulted by Remus' comment, but figured he had gone through a lot in the last two days turned month and wanted some time alone with his thoughts. At least, she hoped that was all. She continued to helped Remus to the Hospital Wing, her eyes peeled on the Marauders' Map to check for any nearby students that Remus could possibly run into. Thankfully most of Hogwarts' students were outside in the warm weather. Remus was almost doubled over with pain and exhaustion. Hermione had to half carry him up to a bed in the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey immediately rushed over.

"Another casualty of that book of theirs?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Very well, Miss Granger. Why don't you go and tell Professor Dumbledore his _responsible_ teacher is back. Not much left you can do here."

Hermione looked questioningly at Remus, who had started to pull curtains around his bed.

"Thank you for…for getting me out of there, Miss Granger. I'll see you in class on Monday."

He closed the curtains. Hermione walked out of the Hospital Wing, looking behind her to see if Remus would call her back. He didn't.

* * *

Hermione found the Gryffindor common room empty except for Neville, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Hermione handed back the Marauder's Map back to Harry, and to avoid questions about Remus, asked, "How did Dumbledore take the news?"

"Pretty well. He wanted to see the book, which at that point was a bunch of ashes. Snape was pretty upset Fred and George weren't fired…and that we weren't going to serve detentions. Fred and George have been sentenced to teach only from the textbooks now."

"Give it a week, they'll be trying something else." Ron added. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Funnily enough I left that out. We're trying to make Hermione feel better, Ron."

Neville sneezed.

"There also might be some…residual effects left over, according to Snape. Like, Neville keeps sneezing…you might be want to sleep more often…Remus might…be really hungry for cake...They should go away in a week or so."

"Harry has a sudden need to wear a dress…."

"At least I had clothes, Ron."

"Dumbledore's also going to let you drop the class. You'll be allowed to take the exams." Ginny added.

"How'd thing go with Remus?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned, deciding on best lie to tell. Harry caught her expression. "Not very well then?"

"Not….the best. He refused to let me take him to his room, he closed the curtain on me as soon as I helped him there! The he called me Miss Granger, Harry. Miss Granger! There was no one in there but Madame Pomfrey! He could have at least called me Hermione. I don't know what to do. I can't help him if he won't talk to me, but I don't want to force him to talk if he isn't ready…"

"Give him time, Hermione. He come round."

"You'll see him Monday, won't you?" Neville asked. "I can drop some stinksap by the door and buy you some time…"

"That's very Weasley of you," Ron said proudly.

"You could always take Harry's cloak and see him in the Hospital Wing tonight. Or we could beat up the twins and then visit and pretend we care about them…"

"I don't think the twins should be anywhere near Remus," Hermione said protectively. "He's not too fond of them right now and neither am I. And I don't think Remus will be in the Hospital Wing long. He doesn't have any major injuries."

"It will work out. Go see him Monday. I'll get the cloak for you."

"Thanks, Harry."

* * *

Hermione, as usual, was right. Remus was in the hospital wing for under two hours, long enough to be totally humiliated. Nothing was actually wrong with him, once he kept using and flexing his legs they should go back to their usual strength. He had a few cuts and bruises that she healed. But, as always, Poppy insisted on keeping him a little longer to make sure he really was alright. She had the house-elves fetch clothes from his room to replace his current ones which were filthy and ripped.

"You might need an expansion charm," Madam Pomfrey told him lightly.

That startled Remus a little. He hadn't really taken notice of is appearance since he had come back. What he hadn't noticed however, the scale had registered. Madam Pomfrey had weighed him and found he had put on an astonishing eighty-three pounds. Remus had heard the number, but hadn't quite registered how much that really was. He felt…heavier sure, but he hadn't really stopped to asses the damage. When he was eating he hadn't notice anything. The witches shouts had faded out to nothing, so his rising weight wasn't even on his mind.

His weight hit him when he changed into his new clothes to find they didn't fit. His pants were a few inches away from even coming near to closing, and his shirt, which he had struggled over ten minutes with to button, kept riding up over his stomach, and when he attempted to pull it down again, some of the strained buttons simply gave up and clattered to the ground. He was refusing to admit he needed an expansion

He had to face the truth, however, which was that his stomach was simply too big. He had gained weight all over, but his stomach had taken the brunt of it, bulging out from the rest of him. Perhaps it was a good choice that he hadn't allowed Hermione to stay. She hadn't seemed to notice much about his appearance and hopefully it would stay that way. As long as he could fix his clothes, perhaps it wasn't all that noticeable. Remus silently cast an expansion charm, which took is clothes out an inch or so, not enough, and Remus was forced to cast the spell again. His clothes still barely stretched over his stomach, but at least they closed.

That was one downfall of expansion charms. They could only be used so many times, depending on the fabric of clothes, before the cloth would lose all composition and tear apart. Normally, clothes such as his own could only be charmed twice and even that made them look a little more threadbare and worn then usual.

Madame Pomfrey didn't comment of the state of his robes. She let him out of the Hospital Wing with the warning not to stress him legs too much. The most he was allowed to do was walk and stretch a little until his legs got more accustomed to carrying him around. Remus would have to wait for his length to recover before he started to exercise off all the weight. _Until then, _Remus vowed, _no eating anything besides bread and water and try to keep you distance from Hermione. _

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers/followers and readers! _


	12. Adjusting

Sunday was miserable for Remus and Hermione. She was focused on writing a small novel to slip Remus with her History of Magic assignment. Hermione assumed that he was upset over everything the witch – while impersonating Remus' friends and family – had been screaming at him. Hermione had written almost two parchment's worth of paper on how Remus had nothing to fell guilty about and Hermione loved him, regardless of his lycanthropy, scars, or age.

Meanwhile, Remus was pulling out his entire wardrobe – which was fairly small – an expanding his clothes as far as the fabric would allow. Even that was barely enough. The clothes he was currently wearing were still fighting to stretch over his stomach and his pants cut into his skin when he say. Remus was adamantly refusing to buy new clothes. The biggest issue was that he had no money.

Remus had almost no money of his own. Hermione had a fairly large bank account. She didn't have a job currently, but the Ministry had generously offered to return her previous position – with a promotion – which she finished her schooling. Hermione told Remus that he was welcomed her bank account and had given Gringotts permission to allow Remus into her vault. Remus refused to take from Hermione's savings for anything, must less to replace he wardrobe. Remus had his own salary now, working at Hogwarts, but teachers got paid at the end of the semester and Remus had a few months until he got paid. Dumbledore would have paid him in advance if Remus asked, but Remus refused to swallow his pride and ask.

The second issue was that Remus refused to believe he would need a new wardrobe. He would be able to work of the weight in a few months. Until then he would just have to make due. Even losing five pounds would be a huge improvement.

* * *

That resolution ended Monday at breakfast. Remus sat down at the head table at the only seat available, which was unfortunately next to Severus. He guiltily saw Hermione was anxiously watching him from the Gryffindor table. Hermione watched him for a few more minutes, saw that Remus was purposely avoiding eye contact, and then turned around to talk to Neville, who was sneezing loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

"Lover's quarrel, Lupin?"

"I should hardly think that concerns you, Severus."

He hated how observant Severus was. As if he wasn't feeling guilty enough about being so quick to dismiss Hermione. He wasn't being fair to Hermione and he knew it, but nor was he ready to see Hermione. Remus distractedly reached out for a plate of toast and Severus made another snide remark.

"You ought to be careful. I don't think those robes will hide much more. Perhaps that is what sparked the lover's spat? Mrs. Lupin doesn't appreciate her husband's….weight of guilt?"

"Stay out of it." What would Hermione say if she knew? She had been with others before him, Ron had been as tall and slender as the other Weasley men and Viktor Krum was the typical muscular Quidditch player. What would Hermione – or any others – say about her and her old, dangerous, poor, and now fat, husband?

* * *

Hermione elbowed Harry in the side. "How long were the side affects of the book supposed to last?"

"Dunno. A week or two. Why? You've only fallen asleep once randomly and Neville has stopped sneezing as loudly…"

"I'm not worried about that. Well, not falling asleep while reading would be fantastic, but Remus worries me."

Harry looked up at the table. "He's eating, Hermione. It's what people do at breakfast."

"Ha – ha – ha." Hermione said dryly. "That's his fourth plate."

"Oh. Well….warn him after class he should just stay our of the Great Hall for awhile. It's nothing serious. It's just a side affect. He looks fine, Hermione."

She sighed. "Maybe I'm just getting paranoid."

"You've had a lot to worry about. I think you just need to relax."

"I guess you're right. But I'll mention the side affects to him anyway."

* * *

Monday, Hermione started to get seriously worried about Remus. He spend the entire class period sitting behind his desk. History of Magic didn't involve walking around of performing spells, but Remus normally walked around in the front of the classroom as she spoke. Had something more serious been wrong with him?

At the end of the class, Neville stopped to talk with her, really just to make it less obvious that she waited until everyone else had left the classroom to hand in her assignment. Once everyone had left, Neville slipped out, closing the door behind him. Hermione handed Remus her essay and then stood at his desk. He took the paper from her and then just sat there. When Remus didn't say anything, Hermione decided to speak up.

"Professor Dumbledore told Harry there might be a few…side affects of the spell. They should go away with an a few weeks."

"Yes, I've noticed."

"Then what's wrong? Neville sneezes, I fall asleep, you…?"

Remus turned red. "I eat when I feel guilty."

"Oh. Well, there's nothing for you to feel guilty about…is there?"

"Hermione, you a far cry from subtle."

She laughed. "I still try. To save me from further embarrassment, do you want to tell me why you spent all class sitting down?"

_I didn't want you to see me like this. _

"My legs still aren't feeling the strongest. I had been standing all morning, I figured it would be best not to overwork myself. As for the guilt…I honestly can't remember most of what the witch said. The spell made me zone out."

"Oh! That's fantastic, Remus. I also forgot to ask, Hogsmeade trip is this weekend, so should we play sick and visit the shops around Diagon Alley?"

"I'd love to Hermione…but I have a lot of papers to correct. Yours alone will take me at least five hours."

Hermione frowned. There was something he still wasn't telling her. But perhaps Harry was right, she was being paranoid and even pushy. She grabbed her bags and then turned and squeezed Remus' hand.

"You can always change your mind. I miss you. I'll see you Wednesday night for the full moon."

He nodded. As Hermione was walking out the door, he called her back.

"Hermione?" She turned around to look at him. "I love you."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I'm being so mean to Remus! There is just so much Hurt/Comfort out there with him and his scars and his lycathropy that I wanted to try something different...something Remus didn't have 30+ years to get adjusted to. And I love the idea of Remus as a cute pudgy wolf. (I'm sorry, I hate the movie werewolf. I picture him as a gigantic version of a wolf)


	13. Transformation

Monday:

_Remus, _

_ I hope everything's going alright. I really wish you would let me visit you at night. Seeing you during class just isn't enough. It's good to hear your voice…even if it is about Goblin Rebellions. Some subjects will never be interesting (no matter how sexy the Professor is). _

_ I hope you haven't taken what the witch said to heart. She might have looked like us, but she didn't think like us. Don't eve feel guilty, Remus. I know some of what she told you. I can't speak for the others – although I'm sure they would agree with me – but you are not a burden. Your age, lycanthropy, scars…none of that matters to me Remus. You will have lycanthropy. You will always be older then me. You will always have scars. I know that. I knew that when I agreed to marry you. It doesn't bother me. It never bothered me! So please don't feel guilty. No matter what the witch said, you are always going to be the most brave, most handsome, kind, and intelligent man I've known. _

_ I just wish you'd believe that. Are you okay physically? I know Harry said there would be some aftereffects….no sudden cravings for cake? If you ever need to talk to me, you know where I am. _

_ Love Always, _

_ Hermione_

* * *

Tuesday:

_My dearest Hermione, _

_ I am going quite well, actually. Poppy said my legs would be a bit weak from not being used for so long and I'm afraid she's right. It's nothing for you to worry about. I've been standing and walking around for all my morning classes, it's just by the later ones that I start to tire. One of the disadvantages of muscle dystrophy combined with old age I'm afraid. _

_ I'm sorry the subject isn't interesting enough for you. I also must say, hearing you use sexy and Professor in the same sentence, even when referring to me is a bit strange. I'm sure you have several suggestions about my teaching and I'm sure I would regret asking. I'm sure the rest of the student body would not agree with your definition of "sexy."_

_ As for guilt – I honestly cannot remember what was said after she turned into my father. It was just mindless eating, which was lucky in a way. I saw her turning into you and the others…it just didn't register, or at least I couldn't remember it after awhile. You were right about the side affects – I've been overeating a bit lately. It's inconvenient but nothing more – it's also why you won't find me in the Great Hall for meals for awhile. It's much easier to portion when there aren't plates of food in front of me. _

_ I do hope falling asleep randomly hasn't caused you any trouble. _

_ Remus_

* * *

Wednesday:

_ Remus, _

_ I've been falling asleep randomly since Sunday, and Neville stopped sneezing yesterday – to the great relief of the boys dormitory. I expect the side affects linger by how long you were there, so you will have to last another week or more I imagine. I've always said you need to eat more. A few more pounds will not go amiss. Besides, I miss seeing you at meals. _

_ I hope your legs are healing…shouldn't they be improving by now? I'm praying tonight's transformation won't cause any greater harm…although you tend to move much less than Moony. He tends to have a hyperactive side. _

_ As for your accusations, I am shocked. What are you implying about my suggestions? I'm sure a few of the girls would appreciate my ideas. Don't you want your class to be paying attention?_

_ I'll see you tonight!_

_ Love, _

_ Hermione_

* * *

Waiting in the Shrieking Shack, Remus felt distinctly uncomfortable without his clothes. He felt so huge, standing in the middle of the shack exposed like this. He kept looking down, seeing his big belly in the way, obscuring his feet. He had almost put his clothes back on before he reminded himself he could hardly afford to sacrifice more clothes. Besides, Hermione wasn't due to arrive until after the moon had risen. A new fear suddenly struck him. How would the wolf look with the extra weight?

The moon came to rest in the sky and Remus dropped to the floor with a cry. He would find out…

If that was what the wolf looked like with extra weight, Remus should never consider losing it. Remus would kill her for saying it, but the werewolf just looked adorable. When Hermione had first seen Remus as the wolf, she was terrified. After a few times however, she started looking that the wolf as a bit more of a vicious dog. Mooney was over seven feet tall on his hind legs and up to Hermione's waist when he was on all fours. The werewolf was incredibly strong, but, like Remus, always rather thin although not quite as thin as Remus. The wolf's muscles and thick layer of coarse, grey fur made him seem less gaunt then Remus.

The extra weight – it wasn't all that much – Hermione guessed maybe twenty at most. After all, Remus hadn't gained that much. Hermione had noticed that his face was a little fuller, healthier looking, but she hadn't given it much thought. Critiquing people's appearances wasn't something she did. The wolf just made the weight look much more prominent, and made the wolf look friendlier. The wolf's ridged muscles were less defined, the face less gaunt and skeletal, and the entire picture was brought together by the wolf's little potbelly hanging off its frame. The wolf was standing on all fours, watching Hermione with glowing yellows eyes. He looked a bit more like a wolf/dog hybrid that someone might keep as a pet.

Hermione did her best to avoid completely losing herself with Remus. She had started looking forward to the full moons because it was her only free time with Remus. Her promise not to rush him was gone the second she saw him. Human or not, he was her Remus. Hermione ran forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burring her face in his fur.

"I miss you. I've been so worried…How's your leg?"

The werewolf just stared at her bemusedly. "Right. I know. I know. You're fine, no need to be concerned."

Remus nuzzled her arm gently in response. She laughed and started scratching his ears.

"You're so cute, Remus."

He lifted his head up, tilted it to the side, and looked at her questioningly. She had said a lot of things as Moony, but "cute" was never one of them.

"I'm sorry! You're just so…you're like a really tall, strong pudgy dog. And you're practically purring."

Remus suddenly growled and backed up to the far wall. She noticed...and Moony was much thinner than he was as a human. Did she know how much he had gained as a human? At times like this, Remus was thankful he couldn't speak. Hermione was rather upset he couldn't.

"What's wrong?"

The wolf refused to look at her. Hermione was confused.

"I'm sorry? What did I…oh. Remus! I'm not calling you fat! You're just so cute like this! I mean normally you're so intimidating…"

Remus huffed, which Hermione figured was the wolf sighing.

"Come here? Please?" He didn't move. "Oh, don't be self-conscious. You're a werewolf, Remus. Wolves don't care how they look."

He pawed the ground nervously.

"You're worried about you as a human?"

The wolf nodded.

"Remus, I hadn't noticed anything. You just looked healthier than usual. You've always been so thin… It must be….twenty pounds at most? If I recall, you did eat three table's worth of cake." When he still refused to move, Hermione started to get annoyed. "Honestly. I could care less about your weight, Remus. It's a few pounds. I haven't slept right in a few nights and I just want to spend one night with my husband, human or not. So if you want to sit in the corner all night, fine. I'm going to sleep."

The bed was torn to shreds and the pillows and blankets were nothing more than scraps. Still, Hermione folded her robe and placed it behind her bed and then lay down on the floor. Remus watched her for a few minutes then – as Hermione predicted – padded over. No matter how uncomfortable he was, Hermione knew he wasn't going to let her be uncomfortable as well. He laid down in front of her and reluctantly let her curl up around her, her head resting on his fuzzy, padded stomach. His paw came up to rest on her back.

As self-conscious as he felt, he couldn't deny how much he missed sleeping next to Hermione, no matter what form. She looked so peaceful, despite the fact she was sleeping on floorboards with a few inches of dust and her pillow was a werewolf.

As grateful as he was for her presence, when Hermione awoke, Remus was nowhere in sight. Her robe was underneath her head and Remus' robe was covering her. He had left.


	14. Weight of the Situation

A/N: I know some readers might not like the whole...bigger Remus. But it bothers me a little when all the stories have characters (and readers) are so accepting of Remus' scars and lycanthropy, and then flinch at the idea of him gaining weight. I think it's a more realistic form of hurt/comfort. I like the idea of total acceptance no matter what the issue. I guess it's a personal thing - I am sorry if it's not what you enjoy reading.

* * *

Hermione snuck back into the castle fuming. She stormed into Gryffindor tower, snappishly told Harry that she was taking the cloak for a while longer and asked that he and Ron tell her teachers she was ill.

"Sure. Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Make sure you get me the homework!" She slammed the portrait closed behind her.

"Bloody hell. What was that about?"

Harry just shook his head.

* * *

Remus was equally confused when Hermione barged into his room. He had been sitting next to his bed, at his desk grading papers – he always took the day after the full moon off from classes. Most days he wasn't well enough to stand never mind teach. Today was actually an improvement, his transformation had been much less painful.

"Hermione? You should be in class."

"I had something more important to deal with. You should be telling me what's going on rather then sulking and then vanishing!"

"I overreacted. I'm truly sorry. You were right. It was just a few pounds. Nothing to be self-conscious about. I suppose it's better that I look more "cute". I wouldn't want to scare away all my admirers."

"Remus, if you were over it, you wouldn't have left. And besides that, I know you're lying. Stand up."

"Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"I was so thick! How could I not figure it you? You ate three table's worth of cake and here I was thinking it was hardly noticeable. You've been sitting during class to hide from me, Remus."

"You just said, Hermione, it was only a few pounds…and I've always been thin, it didn't – "

Hermione tossed him the cloak he had left on top of her. " – the materials' been over stretched. One expanding charm is pushing it…but two or three? There's hardly any fabric left! Are all your clothes like this? Why haven't you bought more?"

"All my clothes are like that. I wear layers," he muttered, "it's more constricting that way."

"Oh for heaven's sake! Why haven't you mentioned anything? It's more then a few pounds if you've expanded all your clothes twice."

Remus went silent. Hermione sat down on the corner of his bed and waited patiently.

"Eighty-three."

"I'm sorry?"

"It wasn't a few. It was eighty-three pounds. Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you, I couldn't tell you…I look…I look like a fat, old man. You're practically married to a werewolf Horace Slughorn!"

"Please do not put that image in my mind. You aren't even half his weight, never mind I can't see you having a Slug Club or just…." Hermione shuddered, "Besides, it isn't noticeable."

"You haven't noticed because I've been trying to make it unnoticeable. Severus noticed."

"And you're going to listen to Snape?"

Remus walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. Hermione looked at him, but the first thing that kept standing out to her was the dire shape his clothes were. In some places, the fabric was almost transparent. Remus seemed to be waiting for her to make a negative comment. She didn't have one. Sure, his stomach was bit inflated, protruding out into his lap, but if it had been someone else, she wouldn't have looked twice. It was just out of place on Remus, who had been so thin for as long as Hermione knew him.

"I don't fit into any of my clothes, I've been bumping into things…I'm huge, Hermione."

"Remus, you're making this far more than it is. Merlin, it's not like you're waddling through the halls. You just aren't used to having extra weight and you gained it all so quickly! Give it time!

"I'm not going to give it time, Hermione. I'm going to lose it as quickly as possible."

"Starving yourself isn't going to help."

"I never said – "

" – I know what you'll do, Remus. You don't need to kill yourself trying to lose the weight."

"No. I promise you, I'm going to lose the weight by Christmas break. I'm not going to embarrass you."

"Remus you could be three hundred pounds and you aren't going to embarrass me! Trust me, embarrassing was taking Ron to meet somebody with his mouth always full of food, his shirt un-tucked, and some rude comment coming out of his mouth. You could never embarrass me. You're far too much of a gentleman."

"I – I just…I don't want you to feel bad about being disgusted by it. I'll understand if you don't want to be as close to me until I've lost the weight."

Hermione started at him incredulously.

"If anything, I'm going to want to be closer to you so you can get over this delusion that I somehow find you repulsive!"

"You haven't seen…you don't understand."

"Then show me. Show me why I should be so horribly disgusted, Remus. Make me understand."

Remus stood up, took of his robe and then shyly started to unbutton his shirt, his back facing Hermione. He slid it off his shoulders and held it in front of him as he turned around to face Hermione. She stood up and gently took the shirt out of his hands and tossed it unto the bed. The sight was heartbreaking. Remus had been in uncomfortable situations with her before, discussing his lycanthropy and his many scars, but he hadn't looked as miserable as he did now. His scars and lycanthropy had been old issues that he found himself explaining over and over again. This was something new and deeply troubling for him. Hermione had never seen him look more brokenly lost.

Remus was just standing there, his belly hanging over the edge of his pants, his scars as prominent as ever, some stretched out, becoming more pale. Remus was unsure of where to put his hands, leaving them by his side, then moving then to rest on his stomach. He looked at a total loss. His eyes were flickering between fear and self-hatred and embarrassment. He looked so fragile and helpless, like anything that Hermione said would send him crashing to the ground.

"Remus. Oh, Remus. It's fine. You're fine." She stood up and gently took his hand off his stomach. He stiffed and pulled his hand away.

"Remus, it's okay. It's okay. Trust me." She reached for his hand again and pulled him back down so he was sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault and none of it bothers me."

She moved next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist so it came to rest on his stomach. Remus look distinctly horrified. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and didn't say anything further. Remus got over his fear and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist as well. Hermione shifted slightly to get closer and Remus suddenly pulled his arm back.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't want to – to hurt you."

"You aren't going to hurt or crush me. Remus, you aren't that big and even if you were…it doesn't matter to me. If you're waiting for me to run away, you'll be waiting forever."

"I'm not worried about you running away. I just want you to be happy, Hermione. You deserve a husband who is everything you want."

"You are what I want, Remus. You don't look any different. You've gained weight. So what? Lose the weight, keep it, gain more, it doesn't make a difference to me. I love you. Every part of you. It's not: 'I love every part of you – but this and that'. I love you, your scars, the werewolf, how you look. I'm not afraid of you, Remus. I'm not worried that the wolf will attack me, or that you will crush me, or disappoint me. I know you won't believe me, but at least trust that I believe that."

"I love you so much, Hermione."

Remus wrapped both his arms around her, this time much more tightly. "If it's all the same to you, could I have my shirt back?"

Hermione started to absentmindedly trace the scars running across his stomach.

"No. You don't need it."

"You expect me to sit here without a shirt?"

"I'd appreciate it. You're only grading papers."

"Hermione…"

"If I give it back, will you promise me that over Christmas break you'll let me go with you to Diagon Alley and buy you new robes?"

"Hermione, I can buy my own clothes."

"Consider them a Christmas gift."

"You don't need to get me anything, Hermione. All I want is my shirt back."

"And seeing as we're in your room, you could get other clothes."

Remus muttered something about not having many others that fit.

"Then I guess you'd better get new clothes…."

"I'm paying for half."

"Fine." She handed it to him but didn't move her other arm from around his waist. Remus held the shirt, contemplating, then tossed it back to the bed and placed his arm back around Hermione, kissing her on the forehead.

"You are extraordinary, Hermione."

* * *

A/N: So this story is becoming much longer then I planned...I have a ideas for at least two or three more chapters. Thank you so much for all the reviews!


	15. Christmas Shopping

By the time Christmas break rolled around, Remus had lost at least half the weight, enough to stop his self-esteem attacks, even if it wasn't quite enough to fit into his robes without at least one expansion charm. Between transformations and Remus sticking to a very rigid diet, which sometimes bothered Hermione, he looked much more healthy with the extra weight. It mostly decreased the size of his stomach. All the same, Hermione still insisted that they were going to buy new robes, because too small or not, his clothes still looked shabby.

Remus and Hermione had decided to leave Hogwarts for the Christmas break and finally spend some uninterrupted time with each other. Remus had been hesitant about even walking around Diagon Alley together, but Hermione had pleaded and Remus gave in. He hadn't been to Diagon Alley in several years. He never had any money, or any reason to be shopping there. The last time he had been there was to purchase books for his one year stint at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, I swear, you picked the coldest day to do this."

"There's no other day, I still need to buy Christmas gifts for Harry and Ron. We'll get your robes first."

They plowed through the snow on the ground and gratefully entered Madam Malkin's robe shop.

"Ah! Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Lupin. Braving the horrible weather? You two are the only customers I've had all day!"

Remus was completely startled by how she addressed Hermione.

"Mrs. Lupin?"

"I'm sorry, you two were married weren't you? Wasn't in the papers or anything, although I was looking. Always nice to see such a nice, smart couple together these days. I've gotten quite a lot of couples in here and some of them…" she shook her head, sighing disapprovingly, " I don't know how they're parents raised them. Now you two, you were raised right. I remember you and your parents first time in here, always respectful. I just don't know nowadays."

"Yes, but how did you hear we got married?" Hermione asked.

"Most of Diagon Alley knows, I would expect. I heard it from Tom down at the pub, a few days ago. Some young woman had a bit too much to drink one night and was talking about it. Not sure who it was, Tom said her hair kept changing colors. Awfully strange, but you know how word travels around here. One person says it and the next day everyone knows it."

Hermione looked slightly amused. Remus was anything but. Tonks. She hadn't gotten over he and Hermione dating, or marrying. She had cheated on Remus and still felt the need to blame him for everything. As soon as the store keepers at Diagon Alley knew, all their customers knew, and all their customers were Hogwarts students and parents….

Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Yes, we were married last year. It was very private…we didn't want to make a big display of it."

Madame Malkin smiled. "An interesting match. Regardless, you were here for some new robes?"

Remus was a very patient test subject and Hermione and Madame Malkin had him try on several different colors and patterns of clothes. Remus could personally have cared less, anything would be better then the tatters he was wearing now. It took just a little over two hours, but they finally walked out of the store with an entirely new wardrobe for Remus.

Before the exited the store, Hermione stood on tiptoe and kissed Remus on the lips. "You look very handsome."

"After two hours, I would hope so."

She pushed him out the door and back into the fiercely cold streets. "A lesson in patience."

"More like a lesson in gossip. How many other people do you think know?"

"Most likely the whole of Britain by this rate. You know how things like this travel." She linked her arm through Remus'. "But at any rate, I guess we'll find out. Does it bother you?"

"Well…the possibility students know I'm some lecherous old man whose after his student bothers me. But having everyone know I'm married to a beautiful and smart witch? Never."

"Most everyone at Hogwarts knows either you, me, or knows we're friends with the famous Harry Potter. They're not going to start accusing people that fought in the war."

They went into a few more shops, Hermione picking out a few Quidditch books and supplies for Harry and Ron's Christmas presents. The store owners gave them all similarly knowing looks as Madame Malkin, although no one commented on it. Hermione stopped in front of a small children's store, little Christmas jumpers and Christmas sweaters in the window.

"Aren't they adorable, Remus? My mom and I used to knit ones like it to donate. I was never any good at it by hand. I know a few spells for it, but it isn't the same. We'd go the houses on the list and drop them off along with the baskets from the soup kitchens and some toys."

"You liked working with children?"

"Sometimes. When I was younger, after school I'd wait in the dentist office, help calm down the little kids that were scared. I loved working with most of them. I mean, there were always those few that caused trouble…but for the most part, they're always so cute and honest. Haven't you ever wanted children?"

Remus looked uncomfortable. "I've never thought about it much. It's not really something a werewolf entertains…"

"But werewolves are only made by being bitten, aren't they?"

"Yes. It wasn't fear for my child…it was more about the fact I wouldn't have a child. Not many women would be willing to carry around a half-breed's child. When I was in a school, the Ministry considered having all werewolves….well, they wanted to make sure we could never have children."

"That's horrible!"

Remus shrugged. "You get used to it. Most witches and wizards who know I'm a werewolf don't like to shake my hand, I didn't really expect any witch to ever date me…Starting a family was an extravagant wish far beyond my means."

Hermione squeezed his hand and pulled him away from the window and back down the street. "Not anymore. What do you think about having children?"

"I'm not sure any child would want a werewolf for a father."

"Any child would be honored to have you for a father, Remus. Another little Marauder running around Hogwarts?"

"You – you're serious? You would want – would want to have a child? With me?"

"Not now, obviously, but in another year or two…if you were okay with it."

"I – to have a family…I would love to have a family – but –Hermione, I don't…my father was terrible. What if I ended up like him?"

"You could abandoned your child and your wife for the rest of your life?"

Remus moved his arm, that was currently linked with Hermione's, to wrap it around her waist. "I would never leave you. Or any child. I'm just not sure what kind of father I would be."

"I love you, Remus. Any child we have would love you just as much. You would be a fantastic father."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Next few chapters might have a bit of evil!Tonks…


	16. Fan Mail

Their shopping completed, Hermione and Remus dragged their bags up the steps to their house. Hermione started to unpack Harry and Ron's gifts.

"Remus, can you find the wrapping paper? I left a roll of it in the closet I think."

Remus started digging through the closet, found nothing, and headed upstairs to check Hermione's study. Hermione had just finished unpacking all the bag when an owl thudded against the window. Hermione ran over to let it in.

"Who made you deliver mail in this weather? And who are you from?"

The owl dropped the letter and flew off. The letter was addressed to her, sealed with a Ministry insignia. It wasn't unusual to get Ministry mail, although she was no longer officially employed, she still offered advice to those in her office during her one year leave. Interviews and reporters also mailed her, Harry, and Ron frequently looking for an interview or a press opportunity. Hermione had written up default letters she then gave to Harry and Ron, all of them politely stating they were flattered, but would rather avoid the publicity.

Hermione had just slit open the envelope when there was another knock on the window. A small cluster of birds were pecking at the window and as soon as Hermione opened the window, they dropped their letters and flew off. Confused, Hermione decided to leave the window open and went back to the Ministry envelope.

_Mrs. Hermione Lupin, _

_ It has come to our attention that Remus John Lupin, a registered werewolf, has been exhibiting dangerous signs of aggression and violence. It is a commonplace event for those inflicted with lycanthropy to become dangerous and abusive to those closest to them, even in their "human" state. Remus Lupin has experienced previous violent outbursts, two on record. He almost killed Severus Snape in 1972 and, neglected to take Wolfsbane during his last teaching stint at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, purposefully endangering the entire student body. He was, of course, also friends with notorious mass murder Sirius Black and is also undergoing investigations of sexual assault on Auror Nymphadora Tonks. _

_ The Office for Werewolf Registration and Control as well as the Witches Union Protection office would like to remind you that you have our continual support. Werewolves are dangerous, unreliable creatures and should you wish to testify or bring forward allegations of his abuse against you forward, we will be more than willing to support you in court. Based on witness testimony and previous incidents, Remus Lupin would be looking at ten years to life in Azkaban. Aurors can also be assigned to your protection against the possibility of Remus Lupin's continuing abuse._

_ Best wishes,_

_ Helena McNair and Dolores Umbridge_

_ Office for Werewolf Registration and Control_

Hermione was shocked. What dangerous signs of aggression? And when did Tonks file a case against Remus? She started opening the other letters. All of them were messages of support for her: _you deserve far better that him – werewolves should all be locked up in Azkaban – I can't believe that man is allowed to teach at Hogwarts – my husband used to hit me, I could recommend a few good curses – a drop or two of poison wouldn't go amiss – the best thing you can do is let the Ministry lock that monster away for good – Hermione, you are my hero for what you did during the war, stay strong and provide an example for all the other girls that look up to you – that's filthy half-breed will get what's coming to him – we support you and if Dumbledore doesn't sack him we're going to withdraw our son and daughter – running about with Sirius Black and assaulting that Auror – you're his student – should just be killed – no good werewolf – beast – monster…._

More owls were streaming to the window, dropping off letter after letter of these messages and Hermione couldn't make out where it was all coming from. She and Remus were hardly ever seen together at Hogwarts. This outing was the first time they had spent together in month and Remus hadn't – Remus wouldn't – ever do anything to her that would be seen as abuse. Hermione's questions were answered when that afternoons _Daily Prophet _came flying in the window.

Under the title, _Remus Lupin Abuse Scandal. Hermione Granger's husband is proving more beast than man, _was a moving picture of Remus and Hermione. Remus was shouting angrily, grabbing Hermione's hair with one hand, pinning her to a brick wall outside of Ollivander's, as his other hand rammed into her stomach.

"Remus! You need to see this!"

Remus came running down. "I couldn't find the – "

" – never mind that." Hermione thrust the newspaper and the Ministry letter into his hands. "Look at this! That's us! Today! Same clothes and bags and everything!"

Remus' expression got darker and more furious as he continued to read. "I would never...how…I would never hurt you! I wouldn't touch you! You don't – you don't…"

"Remus, I trust you. I _know _you. You wouldn't hurt me. And if you tried, I would have hexed you into a wall."

Remus was going through the pile of letters to Hermione.

"At least you have fans and support."

"That's fantastic. I have fans, who are almost all ready to have you sent to Azkaban."

"If I ever did that to you, they would be correct."

"Except for the fact you didn't. So whose been going around impersonating us? They must have seen us today. How else would they know what we were wearing?"

"Tonks," Remus said grimly, "somehow I'm sure it must be. She's still furious that I broke up with her – even though she was the one who was cheating. That's why she filed a complaint – she – she said I was being abusive and taking advantage of her – that my…my lycanthropy made me so much stronger and she couldn't fight me off."

Another owl flew through the window, this time dropping a red, smoking envelope in front of Remus.

"I suspect these will all be from your fans…"

"I wouldn't open anything but Howlers. The hate mail I got from Rita Skeeter's articles had some nasty curses in them."

Remus nodded. "I guess opening this is unavoidable then." He tore open the Howler and readied himself for the shouting that followed.

"MONSTER! HERMIONE GRANGER IS A BEAUTIFUL, SMART, AND TALENTED WITCH. ANYONE IN THE WIZARDING COMMUNITY WOULD LOVE TO HAVE HER AS THEIR WIFE. YOU DON'T DESERVE HER. SHE DESERVES SOMEONE BETTER THAN A FILTHY HALF-BREED WHO TREATS HER LIKE TRASH. THE DEMENTOR'S KISS IS MEANT FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU! YOU AREN'T A WIZARD. YOU AREN'T HUMAN. YOU ARE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH AND IF YOU TOUCH HERMIONE GRANGER AGAIN I HOPE YOU ARE ARRESTED AND LEFT TO ROT IN HELL!"

The Howler exploded and Remus and Hermione sat there in silence, until about a dozen other owls streamed in, all clutching red envelopes.

"Why don't I open these? You should go find Dumbledore and the others so we can figure out what's going on. I don't fancy a Christmas plagued by hate mail."

"You want to stay and open my hate mail? They are aimed at me, I can stay and open them."

"Exactly. Like I'm going to let you listen to this? I'll deal with it."

Remus grabbed his cloak. He had to stop somewhere before finding Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter has been so late in being posted! I hope everyone affected by Sandy is safe and has power!


	17. Christmas

Tonks lived in a small flat a few miles outside of London. Remus had visited often when he and Tonks were together so he had no trouble Apperating there. He knocked on the door. To his surprise, it opened almost immediately.

"Wotcher, Remus."

"Tonks. What do you hope to accomplish by impersonating Hermione and I?"

She glared at him coolly. "Hello to you to. Are you talking about the _Daily Prophet_? If you want to treat Hermione like you did to me, that's your own business. Don't come around here blaming me for it. I don't fancy morphing into you or your bushy-haired wife."

"You know as well as I do that I would never lay a hand on Hermione."

Tonks brandished the newspaper in front of him. "Not what it looked like. Not pleased with the new girl?"

Remus was glaring furiously at her. "She's not "the new girl." She's my wife and I would die before I harmed her. Whatever you are trying to do – leave her out of it!"

"I'm trying to make sure you don't hurt another poor girl like you hurt me."

"Tonks," Remus looked pained, "I understand that you are upset that I didn't forgive you. You cheated on me and that's something I cannot forgive. I'm sorry."

"I could care less if we got back together. Do you think I want to stay with a half-breed like you? I'm trying to make sure everyone knows what you are. You try to be Remus Lupin, the tame, quiet man, when what you really are is a monster, and not just at the full moon. How you treated me was horrible, Remus. I don't want anyone else to go through that."

Remus started walking back out the door. This conversation wasn't going anywhere, nor did he expect it to suddenly improve. He had never been anything but respectful to Tonks, even after he found out she had been cheating on him. However she saw it was another matter. Tonks shouted after him, "The best thing for Hermione is you locked up in Azkaban! You'll do worse than hit her next time."

Remus spun back around, wand out. He took three long strides towards Tonks so that there was less than a foot between then.

"I have never and will never hurt her!"

Tonks didn't say anything, she merely raised an eyebrow at him. Remus stormed out of her house. As soon as he left, Rita Skeeter lifted the Disillusionment charm.

"That will make a lovely addition to the article."

* * *

Remus came back to his house rather disgruntled. He found Hermione standing in the middle of a pile of discarded Howlers. The floor and table were littered with them. She saw Remus come in and immediately ran over to him.

"How did it go? What took so long?

Remus looked uncomfortable. "Um…I stopped to see Tonks before I saw Dumbledore..."

"What happened with Tonks?"

Remus sighed. "Nothing. She said that I deserved everything and that she was innocent. Dumbledore said he'd look into it, but until then he doesn't want to rush into accusations against another Order member. Besides that, Tonks can't morph into two people…either she had help or it wasn't her at all."

"Someone could have been using polyjuice…maybe just as a joke?"

Remus shook his head. "Polyjuice potion doesn't work with – with werewolves. It would be like using the potion for an animal transformation"

"Interesting. I never knew that."

"Most people don't. There aren't a large number of werewolves and we are't exactly desirable to turn into."

"So how else could they be impersonating you – if it isn't Tonks?"

"I don't know. It will probably just blow over. Tonks – or whoever – got their kicks. I doubt they'll keep doing it."

"So until then we just deal with the hate mail?"

"It's been that bad?"

"A few curses. One pixie. Other than that it was just typical rants."

The hate mail – support mail in Hermione's case – stayed strong all throughout Christmas. Hermione and Remus had planned visit the Burrow and Grimmauld Place, but the steady flow of owls and Howlers that followed Remus around convinced them otherwise. There was no need to dampen everyone's Christmas spirit listening to curses and swears. Hermione had gotten accustomed to negative publicity after her stint with in her fourth year, so the stream of Howlers – and the fact they weren't for her – didn't phase her. They had started to get to Remus, however. He was no stranger to public dislike, but normally he was cursed out in public, not this stream of letters. He spent most of his time locked in his study, leaving the window open despite the cold. Constant, insulting screams echoed through the house.

Christmas morning, Hermione sent Remus' owl out to deliver the presents she had wrapped. She grabbed Remus' gifts: a few new books he had been interested in, some new quills, and a gigantic box of Honkeyduke's best chocolate. She knocked tentatively on Remus door.

"Come in."

Remus was standing by the window, holding a letter and the morning's newspaper.

"Merry Christmas!" She held out the boxes in her arms.

He looked up at her in surprise. "Oh."

"You didn't expect presents? It is Christmas after all. Ron, Harry and Ginny, Sirius and the others' presents are all downstairs if – " Hermione broke off. "Are you alright, Remus?"

"I – I have a gift for you but…" he looked around at the mess of fallen Howlers. "I seem to have misplaced it." Remus was still refusing to let go of the papers in his hand.

Hermione placed the presents she was holding on the corner of the desk. "Don't worry about it. Want to tell me what's so important that you're holding?"

Remus hastily shoved the papers inside his robes. "They're – I need to talk to Dumbledore about it. I – I'll be back, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, then walked over and kissed him, her hand slipping into his robe. She pulled out the crumpled letter and the _Daily Prophet. _"Let me read them and I'll go to Dumbeldore with you."

Remus shook his head. "This – no stay out of this. I – I was afraid something like this would happen sooner or later. I should have known better! I shouldn't have let you be involved with – with someone like me!"

He grabbed his wand and with a crack, disapperated leaving Hermione in the middle of the room, surrounded by piles of smoldering letters, clutching crumpled papers in her hands.


	18. Christmas Part II

_Mr. Remus J. Lupin, _

_ We regret to inform you that as of December 25th, you have been temporarily terminated from your current teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This has been a unanimous decision from the Board of Governors due to the recent allegations against you that have been brought to our attention. While your lycanthropy had been vouched for by current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, certain behaviors are not excusable. The current conduct you have been displaying towards 8th year student Hermione Jane Granger is highly inappropriate. There will be a formal hearing at the Ministry of Magic to determine if the termination will be made permanent and if other charges of assault will be applied. _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_ Board of Governors_

* * *

Hermione carefully folded up the letter and then hesitated before opening the _Daily Prophet. _On the front page was a collage of pictures, all filled with Remus. Remus, wand out, standing menacingly a few feet in front of Tonks, shouting at her. A werewolf, the one picture that wasn't Remus, standing upright, howling at the moon. Tonks, pulling down the top of her shirt to reveal long, uneven claw marks on her chest and shoulder. Remus roughly grabbing Hermione's upper arm, his wand jabbed in her back, dragging her through the halls of Hogwarts. Hermione huddled in a corner of a classroom, her arms covering her head as Remus screamed at her, slamming his fists into any exposed areas he could find. In the final picture, the largest one, in the center of the page, under the caption "_A Tame Werewolf? The Lies of Remus Lupin," _was a picture of Remus. It was him, down to the last detail, but there was something wrong. His face was slightly too long, his pupils dilated and glowing a golden color. His upper lip was curled into a snarl, revealing almost vampire-sharp incisors.

Hermione started at the pictures for almost an hour. The people in the images were her and Remus down to the last detail. The clothes were here, the wands were theirs, the manner in which they were moving and walking were identical. But it wasn't them. She stared at it a few seconds longer before she read the rest of the article.

If there was anything wrong Remus had done in his life, it was in the article. _He almost killed classmate Severus Snape, luring him into his place of transformation, waiting for a new victim…Remus Lupin, best friends with notorious mass murder Sirius Black, rumored to have helped Black in his quest to murder Harry Potter…neglecting to take his wolfsbane potion, knowing surrendering his human mind to the beast and unleashing himself on the student body…was seen around burned houses and slaughtered families with the likes of Fenir Greyback and other feral werewolves…messy relationship with Auror Nymphadora Tonks…abuse…violently beat her…prone to fits of rage the week preceding the full moon…attacked Auror Tonks after their break-up… stalked…threatned…possessive…dangerous…monstrous…coerced Harry Potter's best friend and war hero, Hermione Granger into marriage….more violent tendencies….abuse…_

Hermione threw the newspaper to the ground. Rita Skeeter and her lies and someone was helping her with this scheme, impersonating Remus and Hermione. Gossip was one thing, but accusations costing Remus his job – the only job he was likely to get – especially after rumors like these. What a great start for the Christmas holiday.

Remus came back into the house, covered in snow, and looking miserable.

"What did Dumbledore say?"

"There's nothing he can do. He'll testify at – at the trial. The Board of Governors are within their right given – given the evidence. I will have to go to the trial and until – until a decision is made I…I am unemployed."

"I'll testify. Harry, Ron, Ginny…all of us are going to testify for you. They have no other proof! Tonks is the only one who – "

" – it's not just Tonks. They have the incident with Severus…the other incident your third year. Everyone who saw me working undercover with the Order. They will think I have brainwashed you. Made you fear going against me…" He was trembling. Hermione was his entire world. He would kill himself before he harmed her…and to have everyone else in the wizarding world think he was mistreating her…He could deal with them hating him because of his lycanthropy. He couldn't control that. But he could control how he treated Hermione.

Hermione was gently pulling off Remus' snow covered jacket. "You haven't brainwashed me. I know it. You know it. The Order knows it. We'll prove it to the Ministry."

"It doesn't matter. Even if they say I'm innocent after – after all this, whose going to believe it? I'm going to be the monster who beats Hermione Granger. You saw the _Prophet_! You know – you know what everyone is going to think! They look like us! Hell, Hermione, it might as well be us! Everyone is going to think – think that…this is what I feared, Hermione. This is what happens to a werewolf's wife."

"I am proud to be a werewolf's wife, Remus." She took his hand and led him into their bedroom. "You're freezing and soaking wet, you should warm up before you catch a cold." She pushed Remus into the bed, trying to cover him with as many blankets as possible, despite's Remus best efforts to push him away.

"Hermione…if there was ever – ever a time that you should – should leave me…even for a few months…this would be it. Once again, I have no job. I can't support you…everyone in the wizarding world thinks that I hit you and scream at you…You're married to a monster. A freak. Another dangerous creature that needs to be locked up in Azkaban."

Hermione crawled into the bed next to him. "Remus. You are not dangerous. You haven't hurt me. Or Harry or Ron or Tonks. You are the most gentle, caring, protective man I know. Your lycanthropy doesn't define you and it never has."

"Hermione…you have so much of your future ahead of you. I don't want these lies to destroy that."

"That's just what they are. Lies. And they can't take away my reputation. The only thing I care about is that I am Hermione Granger, proud daughter of two muggle dentists, best friend to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, member of the Order of the Phoenix, and wife to Remus Lupin."

"Wife of a man who tried to kill Harry and Ron, went against the Order, and tries his best to beat you senseless."

Hermione moved herself up and placed both hands on Remus' chest so that she was leaning over him, her hair falling across his face.

"Would you ever hit me?"

"Of course not!"

"Would you ever hurt me – in wolf form or as a human?"

"I wouldn't. And Moony has taken an apparent liking to you."

"Then don't be so nervous. No matter what the Ministry says, no matter what anyone says, I love you. I trust you with my life."

Remus pushed Hermione gently so that his arms was wrapped around her back and her head was resting on his chest.

"I won't betray that trust. I promise."

"I know you won't."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!


	19. Drugged

"Hermione, are you sure he never – "

"If you ask me that one more time, I will hex your mouth shut. I appreciate your concern, Harry, but you know Remus. He would lock himself up in Azkaban if he ever hurt me."

"If he ever does – "

"Do you think I can't handle myself?"

Harry grinned. "Remus wouldn't know what hit him. I just want you to know we're here for you."

"I know. And I appreciate that. But Remus wouldn't do anything like that. If he does, I promise I will go straight to you. But all those pictures and articles have not been us."

"So where is Rita getting this from?"

"The same place as everywhere else. You remember what she said about Harry and I our fourth year. She makes up everything she can."

"But you think Tonks is in this?"

"She's the only one who can morph, Remus says werewolves can't be polyjuiced. She and Rita must have planned this out for publicity."

Ron came walking into the kitchen and sat down between Ginny and Hermione.

"What's up with Lupin?"

Hermione looked at him puzzled. "Isn't he still talking with Dumbledore? The Ministry hearing is in a few days and he offered to help. Dumbledore feels horrible that Remus was fired, but the Board of Governors has never really been on his side…he can't go against them or the Ministry."

"He wasn't with Dumbledore when I saw him. He's was sitting in the library, looks like someone died…"

"Thanks. I better go find out what Dumbledore told him."

Ginny tilted her head to the door. "Or you should just ask him."

Hermione started to rise from her chair, but Remus shook his head and walked over the other end of the table.

"He recommends we go out in public, Three Broomsticks, Leaky Cauldron, places like that so people can see us – the real us. He also wanted to know if you three could be witnesses. Hermione will have to testify, obviously…but – but they will most likely accusing me of coercing her. Most of the Order can't testify for me because they've only known me through meetings."

Not surprisingly, all three of them agreed to testify for Remus.

"Who else can testify?"

"Only those considered my co-workers, so Minerva and Albus. They'll see Albus as biased though…hiring a werewolf discredits him. Severus will have to testify against me for – for what happened at school."

"Can't Sirius say it was his fault?"

"An ex-convict whose friends with a werewolf? He won't be allowed in the court."

Remus' tone was so dejected and monotone it left the others unsure of what to say. Harry started to eye Hermione uncomfortably. She took the hint.

"Remus, why won't we start of this "good publicity" idea. We could head to the Three Broomsticks for lunch."

Remus nodded. Hermione said her goodbyes, whispering an apology in Harry's ear before she left.

* * *

Hermione and Remus walked into the Three Broomstick with their arms linked together, walking a bit closer than they normally would have. As usual, the pub was crowded. As soon as the entered, people's gazes drifted towards Hermione and Remus. The volume in the room went down as furious muttering broke out. Remus made to turn back out the door.

"Why don't you order drinks and I'll grab us a seat?"

Remus walked off towards Rosmerta and Hermione got a seat as far away from the whispers as possible. Hermione sat uncomfortably for a few minutes, fully aware that of the stares she was still receiving. Remus came back to the table with a mug of butterbeer and another one with hot chocolate.

"I never knew you didn't like butterbeer."

"Oh, I have nothing against it, but after coming here for so long it does lose a bit of the attraction."

"And you have a horrible chocolate addiction."

"That may have something to do with it. Rosmerta always made the best…none of the watery stuff other places serve."

"Was she – alright with us being here?"

"She gossips enough, but she knows better to listen to Rita Skeeter."

"At least someone here has enough sense. You would think that after the war we'd be less of a interest."

"You, Harry, and Ron will always be people of interest, I'm afraid. I imagine you'll be in history textbooks in a few years."

"Oh, I hope not."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their drinks. Remus was first to break the silence.

"Listen, I'm sorry for how I've been acting.. I know I haven't been quite the conversationalist lately. I didn't want to pull you away from the others like that."

"You've been stressed. It's normal. It will all be over after the trial. Harry and Ginny understand and Ron isn't that observant."

"Hermione, if the trial doesn't – " he broke off as Rosmerta came over to their table with a tray of empty glasses, clearing away their empty mugs.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you." Remus told her and she meandered off to the other tables.

"Remus, they have nothing to hold you on. It will be Tonks' word against everyone else."

"Perhaps. You do have the distinct advantage of being my wife."

"That does give me a bit more authority doesn't it?" Hermione look thoughtfully at Remus. He wasn't looking at her. He was shifting awkwardly in his seat and beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead. "Remus? Are you alright?"

"I think – I think we should leave. I don't – let's just get out of here."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Remus looked around and said quietly, "I can feel the wolf. Something's wrong. It's not close enough to the full moon, I shouldn't be losing control to him like this."

"What does he want? Are you sick or…."

"The wolf…wants his mate. Badly." Remus groaned. "I've never felt him this strongly. You need to leave, Hermione. I don't think I can control him."

"It's not the full moon though. You won't transform."

"No, but the wolf is always in my mind. If he takes over…he won't be gentle."

"Then let's leave. We can stop at St. Mungo's."

She stood up and helped Remus up. He was shaking and muttering to himself, but as soon as he felt Hermione's hand on his arm and winced and drew back. Hermione frowned but took the hint and removed her hand. They were making their way out of the door when Remus gripped Hermione's arm tightly and growled.

"Leave. Now."

"Remus, what do you – "

She gasped as Remus suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her around to the back of the Three Broomsticks. His eyes were glowing gold.

"You are mine. I want you. Now!" His voice was deep and hoarse, cruelly demanding, nothing like the Remus she knew. She reached for the wand her pocket, desperately trying to summon a cheerful thought for a Patronus. Remus grabbed the wand out of her hand, his nails cutting into her palms. As her wand fell to the ground, to her relief, a silver otter flew out of the end of it and scampered away.

Kicking her wand farther out of reach, Remus moved his hand around her neck, keeping her pinned to the wall, as his other hand clumsily fumbled to undo his pants.

"Remus! Remus! Stop!"

The grin she got in response told her this was most certainly not Remus.

"You didn't mind it before."

"You were never like this, Remus."

"A man only has so much patience and living with a woman as attractive as you." He started to push her skirt up her legs and she brought her heel into his groin. His hand on her throat loosened and she punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and Hermione ran to grab her wand. Remus grabbed her ankle and she smashed face-first into the ground. Blood starting to drip down her hands and face, she tried to scramble to her feet only to have Remus clamber on top of her. Hermione tried to push him off, but she didn't have the strength to push off his weight.

There was a flash of light and Remus fell limply off of her.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron ran towards her, followed by Mr. Weasley.

"Are you okay? We followed your patronus here but there wasn't a message…"

Hermione got shakily to her feet. "I didn't get a chance. Remus – he – he – he tried to – tried to – it wasn't him. Something was wrong. He tried to warn me before he lost control. He told me to go away and I didn't listen."

Harry and Ron wrapped their arms around her and she rest her head on Harry's shoulder, grasping at Ron's hand.

"Hermione, what exactly happened before he attacked you?"

"We were in the Three Broomsticks and we had finished our drinks and then he started to say something was wrong and the wolf was taking over and he was afraid of losing control because – because he said something like this could happen but – but I didn't listen and now…"

"None of this is your fault, Hermione." Mr. Weasley told her gently. "We'll take Remus to St. Mungo's. There are some illness that only affect lycanthropes. It's also possible he was cursed. Did you see anything?"

"No. People were whispering and staring at us…and no one was near our table…Rosemerta came to pick up the empty glasses but she didn't have a wand on her."

"Hmmn. Well, I can't say for sure what it is, but why don't I take Remus and you three can join us."

He grabbed Remus' limp arm and with a loud crack vanished.

"Hermione – "

"I know, Harry. It was – it wasn't him, but…what happened? What if – what if no one cursed him? What if he's sick or – or…"

Ron finished what she was thinking. "Or if that's what the wolf is like now Remus is married."

Harry frowned. "St. Mungos' will let us know. But if that's what the wolf is like all the time, Hermione…"

"I know. Remus and I will deal with – deal with that if it comes up."

"There won't be much you can do, is there? I mean, that's why there aren't many werewolves around isn't it? Most of them go crazy even when they aren't transformed and they have to be locked up."

Hermione paled and tears started running down her face. "Remus will be fine. He has to be. It must have been a spell or something."

"We'll go to St. Mungo's and find out," Harry promised, handing her back her fallen wand.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit dark! And I'm sorry for the wait! Please read and review!


	20. Aphrodisiac

By the time they got to St. Mungo's, Remus was already admitted and a Healer had already been diagnosing him. The stigma of being a werewolf in this case helped – the Healers wanted him out as soon as possible, before the rumor of them treating a woman abusing half-breed spread to their other patients. The woman at the desk looked extremely hesitant when Hermione asked where Remus' room was. When she caught sight of Harry and Ron, however, she looked more at ease and pointed the three of them in the right direction.

Mr. Weasley was in Remus' room, talking intently with a Healer Maketta when Hermione walked in. Arthur gave her a quick hug and then left to wait outside with Ron and Harry. Remus still hadn't gained consciousness after Mr. Weasley's stunner.

"What happened to him? Is he going to be alright?"

"There's nothing wrong with him. The reaction was caused by a rather powerful aphrodisiac. We suspect that he was given a much higher dosage than normal, which caused feelings strong enough to act on the lycanthropy. Typically, they produce increases in sexual drives, rises in testosterone and sexual attraction. An increase in heart rate, pupil dilation…The more of the substance in the system the more hormones usually released. His levels were dangerous highly. In a normal human, the higher blood pressure could have induced several heart conditions. He should consider himself lucky that the lycanthropy took over to stabilize his blood pressure."

"So it's not a normal reaction? It won't…happen again?"

"I certainly wouldn't try putting anymore aphrodisiacs in his system, but it shouldn't happen again. I flushed all of the aphrodisiac's out of his system. Did he hurt you in anyway? Would you like to file an official report or – "

"– no, I'm alright. Thank you." She realized she must still have blood on her hands and face from when she fell. She quickly siphoned it off with blood, leaving only small abrasions.

Healer Maketta nodded and then headed out of the door. "If you need anything, I'll be back in a few hours. Once he wakes up, he can be discharged."

Hermione stood up by Remus' bed for a few minutes, watching him before she let Harry and Ron in. Harry and Ron leapt up, brandishing a newspaper in Hermione's face.

"Don't tell me. Rita Skeeter just _happened_ to be around the Three Broomsticks and _happened _to see everything."

"Yep." Ron unfurled the paper to reveal the front page which was plastered in black and white images of Remus and Hermione. The largest and most central one was Hermione, pinned to the wall by Remus' hand around her throat, with Remus advancing on her, pants hanging around his ankles.

I don't know how she could have known…" Hermione furiously muttered. "This will look great at the trial. If this was actually us, there's no way to prove it wasn't us before!

"You could use Veritiserum. Dad says they only use it in really high-profile cases, unless it's by request. That will prove you two were innocent."

"Rita must have planned it," Harry said. "She's done worse things before."

"She wasn't in the Three Broomsticks though! And nowhere close enough to slip anything into Remus' drink."

"Hermione, what if Tonks turned into Madame Rosmerta? She could have slipped something into your drinks…and no one would be able to tell the difference."

"Then Veritiserum should be able to tell us that as well."

Ron shook his head. "It's not that serious of a case. Unless she volunteers to take it, there's nothing they can do to force her."

Hermione looked really worried. "What's the worse punishment Remus could get? If they find him guilty?"

Ron looked unsure. "Well, he won't be reinstated at Hogwarts…but with the werewolf thing already…I'd say worst case is he'll be banned from every being hired...maybe a few months in Azkaban."

"Hermione, we'll all testify. They're not going to throw him in Azkaban over something like this."

"Hermione! Hermione!" Remus came running out of the ward, wildly looking around the corridor.

"Remus, I'm right here."

She reached out for him, but he drew back.

"I – oh, Merlin, Hermione. I – what I did – I couldn't – I couldn't stop it – I tried…God, Hermione. I'm so sorry. I couldn't – I didn't…"

Hermione walked up to him and slipped her arm around his waist.

"Harry, Ron, I'll send you an owl later tonight? Okay?"

"We'll start working on stuff for the trial. See you, Hermione."

Hermione turned her gaze back to Remus.

"Remus. You warned me. I just didn't listen. I could have left. You gave me enough time to. It wasn't your fault, or the wolf's. Tonks – someone – slipped you an almost lethal dose of aphrodisiacs."

"Hermione! I - I almost...I would have raped you, Hermione! You...you can't say it wasn't my fault."

"Remus, you tried to warn me. Did you want to do that to me? Would you have done that normally?"

"Of course not! I tried - I tried to fight the wolf as long as I could but he was so loud and in my mind and my blood was almost burning...the wolf wanted you. Desperately. But - "

" - but you aren't the wolf. And even the wolf wouldn't have hurt me if he wasn't drugged. Next time I'll listen when you warn me to stay away."

"Thank you. Are you sure you're fine? Your forehead..."

"I got a few cuts when I fell. It will heal in a day or so. What we should be more worried about is how this is going to affect the trial."

Remus ran his fingers through his hair. "Let me guess, Rita managed to get a picture of it."

"Several. Hope you don't mind flashing all of wizarding Britain…"

"What?!" He took the paper from Hermione's hand and skimmed it over. "Oh, that's just wonderful. Hermione – the trial – you're going to have to say that – that I did this to you."

"I'm going to say that someone poisoned you which led you to doing this. Under normal circumstances you would never even think of doing something like that."

"It will prove to a court your trust in me is mislaid."

"I sleep next to you every night, Remus. I've never been worried and I'm certainly not going to start now. We'll just avoid public places until the trial. We should get out of here before anyone else reads the article. I don't know how she publishes things so fast."

"Why don't you leave ahead of me, Hermione?"

"I was planning on leaving with my husband, if that's alright with you."

"I – if you think that's best…I just..."

"Remus, there is always going to be gossip about us, even after this whole trial is squared away. I know who you are and how you treat me. That's all that matters."

He kissed her. "Then after you."

* * *

As soon as they were inside the house they were bombarded with a pile of envelopes.

"And the joy more hate mail begins. Up for an evening of some flaming letters?"

Remus eyes the piles of red envelopes. "Muffliato!"

"Does that work on Howlers?"

"No. But I'd hate to disturb the neighbors, even if they are half a mile away."

They spent the rest of the night dealing with the letters. Remus started a huge pile of burning letters in the middle of the table as Hermione started to slit open all the Howlers. The typical berating screams filled their kitchen, mixed with the occasional colored sparks from the odd hex. Hermione had opened about half the pile when she paused.

"Are you sure you want to keep listening to this?"

"Does it bother you that the entire wizarding population thinks your husband should be locked up or killed?"

"As long as the keep their threats on paper I could care less. Oh! I almost forgot! I was supposed to write to Harry and Ron to tell them we're back! I supposed I can write to them tomorrow. They've been working on the trial."

"Hermione, even if we win, the chances of the Board of Governors' allowing me to go back to Hogwarts is slim. And the chances of anyone else employing me are practically zero. As a werewolf I had very little support to begin with and now I have even less. "

"I'll be back to work after this year. We can live off the savings until then. If we get a muggle marriage license and register you as a foreign citizen, you'll be authorized to have employment there."

"I know about as much of muggle technology as Arthur Weasley."

"We'll figure something out. Or you and Sirius can start a book club."

Remus groaned. "While everyone else goes to work the ex-convict and the abusive werewolf will be sitting around moping and getting drunk. At least I get to come back to my beautiful wife."

"Your beautiful wife will kick you out if you come back drunk every night."

"Fair enough."

"Everything will end up okay. If not…we'll figure something you. At least you and Sirius can keep each other company. You could take up a hobby: writing, cooking, potions?"

"Cooking and cleaning. I'll be the male housewife."

"There's nothing wrong with being a housewife."

"Hermione, you couldn't stay at home cooking and cleaning anymore than I could without losing my mind. We both need to be doing something."

"It will work out. The trial will be fine."

"Well…we'll find out in four days, won't we?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, but the next chapters are going to be a bit depressing for our favorite werewolf. I can promise it will end well though!


	21. Prosecution

A/N: I did the trial in a very muggle style. I know it isn't like Harry's hearing…but I thought it would be more interesting so I did a version of an actual trial.

* * *

"Remus John Lupin you have been brought before the Wizigamot on accusations you have attacked, abused, and harassed Nymphadora Tonks and Hermione Lupin. If Remus Lupin is found guilty of the crimes brought before us today, he will be dismissed from his position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and may be sentenced to serve time in Azkaban.

Dolores Umbridge will be acting as the Prosecutor's lawyer, and will call forth the witness of Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, and Hermione Lupin. The Defense will be head by Kingsley Shacklebolt. What additional witness do you wish to have called to the stand?"

"Harry Potter, Healer Donald Maketta, and Albus Dumbledore."

All six witness and Remus stood up and took their seats in the center circle on the court.

"Very well. The Prosecution may proceed."

Umbridge stood up and headed over to Tonks.

"Miss Tonks, you met Remus Lupin a few years ago, correct?"

"Yes. I first met him about five years ago and then about two years after we met, we started dating."

"Were you aware of his lycanthropy when you started dating?"

Tonks gave Lupin a scathing look before she continued the question. "I knew Remus was a werewolf, yes. He told me he transformed each full moon but he didn't go into any details. He never mentioned that his condition affected him while he was human though. It was one of the reasons we broke up."

"And when did you break up?"

"About one year after we had started dating. When we started dating he seems so…quiet and gentle. I had heard everyone's warnings about dating a werewolf and things like that but I figured he would be different. I thought I should at least give him a chance."

Tonks' pink hair started to lengthen and turn a darker blue. Her entire speech was obviously rehearsed. The tears slowly leaking from her eyes, but yet Tonks' never stumbled or wavered in her speech. Anyone who knew what happened to Tonks and Lupin knew how much loathing Tonks had for Lupin. Hermione's eyes were flashing dangerously in Tonks' direction, but she kept her composure.

"It was great for the first few months. We were really getting along and he seemed to really care about me. There was a bit of tension around the full moon – so they day before and after the full moon I would leave him alone, per his wishes. I thought he was just concerned about me. Then things started to change. Remus started to get more irritable, days after the full moon."

"Did he ever physically attack you?"

"Not at first. First Remus would start arguing with me over stupid things like where to go to eat. Then he started making threats and….and then he would start to hit me. He – he never used his wand though."

"Did you ever report him?"

"No. He said that if – if I ever told anyone he would chain me next to him on a full moon."

"Did you ever do anything that might cause his outbreaks?"

"I never did anything but try to care for him"

Umbridge turned towards Kingsley. "Do you have any questions for Miss Tonks."

"None." There was no point. Tonks was certainly not backing out of her version of the events.

Umbridge nodded and then turned to the court. "As you can see, werewolves do not normally become so integrated in society. As you can see, Mr. Lupin provides an excellent example of why. Only uniformed wizards and witches fight for equal rights for lycans. A beastly nature never changes. In fact, Mr. Lupin has previously showed his careless endangerment of others, both incidences occurring at Hogwarts."

She turned her attention to Snape. Snape had reluctantly been allowed to testify. He relished the chance to tell everyone how Lupin had almost killed him, but he was no fan of Tonks. Dumbledore feared the threats from Umbridge and the Ministry if Snape didn't appear. They had so far allowed Snape to work at Hogwarts for being a former Death Eater, but only as so far as he remained on relatively good terms with the Ministry.

"Professor Snape, you attended Hogwarts with Mr. Lupin, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you two…suffered an altercation?"

"He thought it would be amusing to lure me into a house where he was fully transformed during our 5th year."

"So, as a fifteen year old boy, you would have been faced with a fully grown werewolf?"

"That was the idea."

Umbridge nodded. "Yet you were still willing to work next to Mr. Lupin during his one year stint and Hogwarts?"

"That is correct."

"And you brewed his wolfsbane potion monthly?"

"That is correct."

"Was he taking the correct dosage on the proper days?"

"Most months."

"And on the month or months he didn't?"

"He transformed on the school grounds, with the full mind of the wolf."

"Were there any students on the ground?

'Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger."

"You had made him the potion that night?"

"Yes."

Umbridge turned again to Kingsley, who looked uncomfortable, but had no questions for Snape. There was truth to everything that Snape was saying and the full truth behind it most involved Sirius. It would have looked worse for Remus either way and possibly even worse if he admitted his close relationship to a convicted murderer.

Umbridge turned to Hermione.

"You married Remus Lupin two years ago, almost three months after he had broken up with Tonks."

"Yes."

"And you knew he was a werewolf?"

"I find out my third year at Hogwarts. While we were – involved – he told me much more about his condition."

"Did that include his abuse of his previous girlfriend?"

"He never touched her."

"So, no, he never mentioned anything."

"It would be foolish to mention an inaccuracy."

"Has he ever harmed you?"

"Never."

Umbridge gave out a girly giggle. "So you wanted him to brutally shove you against a wall in the streets of Hogsmeade and, pardon my language, have sex?" She walked over to the jury, brandishing the newspaper page with Remus' image stamped over all of them. "Let this stand as evidence."

Hermione went pale. "No. I didn't want that. But it wasn't his fault he was poisoned! He tried to warn me!"

"But he did try and rape you."

"He didn't want to!"

"But he did."

"Yes."

"No further questions."

"Very well, Mr. Shacklebolt, why don't you start with Mrs. Lupin and then proceed with the rest of your witness before we move to Mr. Lupin."

Kingsley stood up.

"Mrs. Lupin, do you trust your husband?"

"With my life."

"And to your knowledge, would he ever intentionally harm you?"

"No. He makes sure that I am as safe as possible and that he is – contained – when he is the wolf."

"Then why did he assault you in Diagon Alley?"

"We were eating in the Three Broomsticks and someone spiked his drink with an aphrodisiac. He could feel it…taking over. Remus tried to warn me what was going to happen. I just – I didn't listen."

"Do you think he could have injured Miss Tonks?"

"Remus wouldn't hurt anyone."


	22. Decision

A/N: There is some brief swearing in this chapter! I apologize if it offends you.

* * *

"Very well, Mr. Shacklebolt, you may continue with your witness."

Kingsley nodded and headed over towards Healer Maketta.

"Healer Maketta, how long have you worked at St. Mungo's?"

"Fifteen – no, sorry, seventeen, years this January. Been there quite a while, all starts to run together."

"And you were the one who oversaw Remus Lupin's visit?"

"Yes. He had come in after a bit of an issue with an overly potent dose of aphrodisiacs. All I had to do was flush his system of the drugs and just let him rest. Such a high or potent dose, combined with his lycanthropy could have proved lethal. Any hormone changing chemical like that brings out more animalistic properties in people, normally figuratively speaking of course, but unfortunately in those that suffer from lycanthropy they can quite literally bring the animal to surface, regardless of the lunar cycle."

"And what would some of the symptoms be?"

"Uncontrollable rage, immediate sexual arousal, his human mind would likely be replaced by the werewolf's mind, and in extreme cases it could actually spur on a premature transformation."

"And – changing the subject – are you aware of Metaphormargus?"

"Wizards or witches that can change their appearance at will, yes."

"And if someone – say for example Miss Tonks, who happens to be a metamorph – wanted to turn into a person of the opposite gender, would that be possible?"

"Yes. Quite feasible. Amazing and underlooked power, metamorphs have."

Kingsley nodded. "Ms. Umbridge? Any questions for this witness?"

She smiled sweetly. "Mr. Maketta, how exactly could such…recreational substances be ingested?"

"Well, normally they're sold as potions. I 'ave seen a few of them be in powder form, but those aren't very common or all that strong."

"And are such potions easy to come by?"

"I've never used them myself – not since my teen years – but you can buy them at most potion shops. Zonkos sells them…and I believe Weasley's Wizards Wheezes do to. They quiete harmless in small doses, I've only had a handful of people I've treated because of them, and mostly because they were allergic to one of the ingredients."

"So Mr. Lupin could have taken the potion himself?"

"It – it's possible."

"No further questions."

Healer Maketta looked apologetically at Kingsley, trying to catch his eye. Kingsley had moved on to his next witness however, and wasn't looking.

"Harry Potter, how long have you known Hermione Granger?"

"Over ten years. She's one of my best mates – like a sister, actually."

"You feel comfortable with her dating Remus Lupin?"

"Yeah. I mean – my dad trusted Remus and so do I. He'd do anything for her."

"Would he ever harm anyone else."

"No. I've never seen Remus hurt anyone. I don't think he could."

"No further questions."

Umbridge, of course, couldn't resist grilling Harry.

"You were almost attacked by Professor Lupin in your third year, correct?"

"It wasn't – "

" – yes or no, Mr. Potter."

He gritted his teeth. "Yes, then."

"And, while he was a student at Hogwarts, had your father not intervened, Mr. Lupin would have killed Severus Snape, is that correct."

"Yes."

"And he tried to rape his wife – one of your best friends, correct?"

"He was – "

" – remember, yes or no, please, Mr. Potter."

"Alright, yes then."

"And yet, you still maintain that he is perfectly safe?"

"Yes."

Umbridge grinned slightly and Harry nervously noticed that many members of the Wizengamot were muttering to each other and shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

He only had one question for Dumbledore.

"Do you trust Remus Lupin?"

"I do. I trusted him as a student of Hogwarts, as a member of the staff, and as a man. I also trust his very excellent advice on chocolate. I've seen no reason _not _to trust him."

Kingsley turned to Umbridge, who shook her head slightly. She wasn't foolish enough to question Dumbledore.

"Very well. If the prosecution and defense have no more witness, then let the prosecution begin questioning Remus Lupin."

His questioning went over terribly. No matter how hard Kingsley tried to save him, there was nothing much that could be done. Remus had to admit the truth. No matter how much he loved Hermione, no matter how many times he insisted it, and no matter how many people backed him up, they didn't count as facts. The court had solid evidence against him. No matter how many times he claimed that he would protect Hermione until his dying day, they didn't believe him. Umbridge made sure of that. She put everything about him on display. His lycanthropy. How he had almost killed Snape. How he almost killed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. How he almost raped Hermione, after beating her and Tonks.

"If there are no more questions for the witness, the Wizengamot will come to a decision." You may see yourselves out. When the decision is made, you will be called back in."

A surly looking guard showed them into a side room. Hermione found Remus' white, trembling hand and grabbed hold of it. He nodded at her gratefully, too nervous to speak. She followed his cue and said nothing, merely running her thumb back and forth against the back of his hand. He was going to be convicted. They couldn't prove Tonks did anything and other than people's words, Remus had nothing to support him.

The wait seemed to stretch on for hours on end. Eventually, the guard escorted all of them back into the room.

"The Wizengamot has made a decision. Remus Lupin, you have been found guilty only of negligence of your condition, leading to reckless endangerment of both Miss Nymphadora Tonks and Hermione Granger-Lupin. You are not permitted to be within one-hundred feet of Miss Tonks and are prohibited from being employed anyplace frequented by children. If you break the terms of your conditions you will be sentenced to six months in Azkaban. Good day."

Tonks looked less than thrilled, but still satisfied at the outcome. She and Umbridge filed out after the last of the judges had left. Harry looked at Hermione, who motioned for him to leave. Remus was still standing, facing the empty benches.

"Remus?"

"They think I'm some sort of damned pervert, Hermione. They won't let me near kids? "Negligence of my condition," as if. If that was the case I wouldn't be allowed damn near anyone. They think I'm a fuckin' child molester or something now. Take your wives and children off the street when the fuckin' lycan is around!"

Hermione turned as pale as Remus. She had never heard him swear before. Even with Sirius, Remus had always been in total control of his words. He never swore. He hated to, claiming it made him sound vulgar and uncivilized.

"Remus, you're a good person."

"Not to them. Not to anyone anymore." He turned to look at her. "I just – I need to leave. I need to get away from all this shit. I'll see you at home."

"You will come home? Tonight?"

"If I'm not too busy terrorizing the village." Remus spat bitterly. He stormed out of the courtroom, leaving Hermione apprehensively behind.


	23. Family

The best thing about muggle bars in London was that they didn't care. The only wizarding pub was the Leaky Cauldron and the gossip in there spread like the plague. The last thing he needed was the whole of the wizarding community talking about him even more than they would be after the news of his trial came out. Tom was also rather strict when it came to limits. He was rather adamant that his patrons be able to walk out of his bar – he refused to deal with passed out drunks.

Muggle bars – at least in the seedier parts of London – didn't care. Remus walked in still in wizarding robes and no one gave him a second glance. He had a wad of muggle money that Hermione always insisted he carry. He knew how much each was, but he had no idea how much a drink cost in muggle bars compared to the Leaky Cauldron. He just handed the bills to the bartender who slid him a glass.

"Rough day? This can buy you damn near the 'ole place."

Remus raised the glass slightly. "Just get me started."

It wasn't the smartest decision he'd ever made. He knew he shouldn't be drinking. He just didn't know what else to do.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, nervously nursing her second cup of coffee when she decided to look for Remus. She had no idea where he would be, but her best guess was – as "un-Remus" as it was – would be a pub. Not only a pub, but most likely a sketchy muggle one at that. Sighing, she turned on her computer and pulled up the list of all muggle bars near the Ministry of Magic. Printing out the list, she sighed again before grabbing her car keys and heading out the door.

* * *

It took her three hours and seventeen bars and by that point Remus was beyond drunk when she found him.

"Remus?"

He turned to look at her and almost slipped off his stool.

" 'e's 'ad a lot, this one. You 'is daughter?"

"Wife, actually."

The bartender looked surprised but didn't comment. "Well, 'e's one of the most serious drunks I've ever seen. Downright depressin'. Man can't even seem to get drunk and 'e's had so much I lost count."

"Remus, let's go."

Hermione held his arm as he stumbled away from the bar. He was weaving and tripping but she finally got him into the backseat off the car.

" 'ermione, why are you here?"

She stared at him. His words were slurred and the tone fluctuated, but he talked far more sober than he was walking.

"I'm making sure you don't splinch yourself trying to get home."

"Would you really care if I did?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would."

"Shhhhh. Shhhh. Not your turn to talk. S'my turn. You might care. You might care that poor Remus gets torn into itty, bitty pieces. But I don't care. Don't you care that Remus' doesn't care? I tried to kill m'self. Loads of times. Couldn't do it. Have to mean it you know. Have to mean it. Guess I didn't mean it. Tried to mean it…"

Hermione almost swerved into the oncoming lane of traffic.

"You tried to kill yourself?"

Remus looked like he was trying to wave her comment aside, although he ended up flailing his arms wildly.

"S'not easy. You'd think I'd 'ave practice. No one needs me, 'ermione. Werewolves should all be killed. Shot in the neck or hung in the head. No – wait…maybe it's the other way."

"So you think I don't need you?"

"Don't need me. Want me. M'like a dog. Cute and nice but just take up food and money and get in the bed and hog the covers…always wanted a dog. Daddy said no. Said I'd eat it….I don't eat dogs, 'ermione. Promise."

"I know you don't, darling. I know."

"I thought – if I was better, if

There was silence. She cast a quick glance into the backseat; Remus had passed out.

* * *

Remus woke up the next morning with the worst hangover he had ever experienced. Moaning, he unsteadily pushed himself into a sitting position. He was in his bed and mercifully the blinds had been shut tight against the sun.

"Drink this."

He groaned, "Not so loud, Hermione."

She held out the small vial again. His stomach protested violently at the sight of it, but he swallowed it. His hangover immediately vanished.

"You are a lifesaver, Hermione."

"Funny you should mention that. Want to explain your comments last night?"

Remus racked his brains for what he had told her. "Oh…..Hermione, I haven't….not for awhile. Only three times – when I almost killed Severus, when I was fired from Hogwarts, and when…when Tonks cheated on me."

"So nothing….nothing I could have – "

" – Hermione, you saved my life. I don't know what I would have done without you. I just don't know what you're going to do with me."

"Look, I know you're upset. But the Ministry has always been prejudiced. You're just lucky you avoided Azkaban. We could go live in muggle London if you'd rather."

"Hermione, we don't need to move. I'm sure the hate mail will stop eventually…besides, it adds mystery. This morning's paper dubbed us "Beast and his Captive Beauty."

"Captive?"

Hermione laughed and leaned back against him. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her down unto the bed.

"I can think of worse things than being your "captive beauty."

"Well, a beauty I grant you. I think I'm the captive one."

She lightly smacked his arm. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"If I left you'd hunt me down and I'd end up back here. Not that there's anywhere else I'd rather be."

They lay there in contented silence for a few minutes.

"How would you feel about starting a bookstore?"

"Frequented by children."

"Oh. Right. You could start an adult book store….."

Remus shifted slightly to look at her. "Romance novels and porn? Why don't we just start a strip club?"

"You could stay at home with the children."

Remus stiffened and took his arms away, twisting her around. "The children?"

"Well….just – just one. I would have told you sooner but with the trial and everything I didn't want to worry you."

"You're pregnant?"

"Six weeks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I found out. I told Molly and Ginny but we didn't want Tonks or Skeeter to find out and then..."

"And then I was banned from being near our children."

"From working near children. Not our child. The Ministry laws will change and we can file an appeal. You're the perfect father."

"Which I displayed by getting drunk. I make my pregnant wife hunt me down in a bar. That's a good start."

She kissed him. "You didn't know. You'll be a fantastic father."

"I – Hermione – you – you really…."

She stared at him intently. "You are…happy? Aren't you?"

"Happy? Hermione….this is – this is the best thing that has happened to me since you agreed to marry me. This is amazing – I couldn't –I never imagined I would have a child…have a family…." Remus pulled Hermione into his embrace and just held her tightly against him. A family. He had a loving, beautiful wife and now he was going to be a father.

"You might regret it if your child ends up being a troublesome Marauder like its father."

"I would love to have a little bushy-haired, bookworm Marauder running around."

"Hogwarts may feel differently."

Remus held her even tighter. "As long as you don't."

She gently kissed his forehead. "Never. Any child of yours will be perfect."

* * *

A/N: That's it! I hope you've enjoyed it! Thank you so much for all the reviews! The ending is a bit brief and leaves things open; I'm thinking about writing about a sequal.


End file.
